Friendship On Fire
by MoonlightWriter101
Summary: The Senshi think that their lives are finally at peace, that they can finally live freely as they choose without the side-job or burden of being soldiers of Earth. Usagi thinks that her love for Mamoru will finally blossom, sprout into full bloom, with nothing to tempt her or distract her. Both assumptions are far from reality. After the series end, mainly anime-based. UsagixRei!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**** - Naoko Takeuchi is responsible for the original series, as well as all of its characters, items, concepts, and events. Grand applause to her for creating such brilliance and such beautiful art.**

**Pairing** -** I'm shamelessly shipping Usagi and Rei in this one. They are one of my "guilty pleasure" taboos. If you don't like it, please don't torture yourself by reading it.**

**Rating**** - Will probably remain T through-out - PG-14+ for safety purposes.**

** My first Sailor Moon fanfic, not to mention first yuri and first story in a long while. I just find Mars and Moon so cute together and must write them!3 Consists of mainly fluff. Not sure how long it is going to be, however.**

** This is just the beginning, afterall.**

* * *

_Fire_ -

Something that dances and rages, burns and destroys. Red, orange, and yellow in colour, bitter to taste and dangerous to touch. It takes lives and starts wars, never once considering the consequences of its embers or the brash aggressions of its ashes, always holding a distinct determination and audacious will.

_Light_ –

Something that shines and sparkles, caresses and heals. It comes in rainbows or shades of white, yellow, and even blue. Sweet to taste, soft and friendly to the touch. It saves lives and brings peace to war, always a beacon of hope and a path of purity, always patient and always kind in love and understanding.

_They are completely different…_

…_and, yet, both hold similarities that cannot be denied. _

They are both capable of illumination, elucidating epiphanies and long lost dreams. They are the catalysts of realization and sight in times of darkness, as well as warmth and residence in times of frost.

And, however contrary to one another . . .

. . . when they are unified . . .

. . . pure love and everlasting passion are created.


	2. A Turn Of Events

_The snow covered everything._

The streets. The cars. The tops of buildings. A thin layer of colourless faerie dust blanketing the entirety of Tokyo and its residents. Like a mini winter wonderland. Beautifully pristine in the way it rested upon the unconscious ground and among the boughs of bare, hibernating trees… almost as if it was slowly restoring them… as if winter was compensating for what it had temporarily taken.

Though, of course, such beauty also wrought such fated contempt. Bitter air kissed the cheeks of Usagi Tsukino as she marched up the many snowy steps of Hikawa Shrine, one by one. She wrapped her arms around herself as she shivered in her garments -– a pink button-up coat and earmuffs, with sky-blue mittens and matching sweatpants tucked into white snow boots and a wrap-around scarf. Soft and cozy enough for longtevity of warmth, yet somehow penetrable enough for small, icy stabs of cold to bite through.

Everyone was supposed to meet at Rei-chan's, as usual, and, as usual, the Rabbit was running late. Her friendly feline, Luna, had somehow skipped out ahead of her earlier that morning to do something - probably go on a lovey-dovey date, the blonde assumed - with Artemis, and Chibiusa had long since returned to the future and no longer could walk with, or bug, the blonde senshi to places. It had been six months since Galaxia. Since the Starlights. There was no one to accompany her anymore.

So, she had walked down the streets and was trudging up the temple hill stairs all on her own. And, it was below freezing temperature. _Just you wait, Rei-chan,_ she thought begrudgingly, _when I get up there, I'm going to throw a snowball at you for making me do this!_

Though, it was true that the blonde intended to be in a snowball fight sometime during the day, regardless. Hitting Rei-chan with one was merely a decoy. A decoy to grab her attention, even if she would be irritaed at Usagi for doing it afterward. The blonde considered it fun to tease the shrine miko, just as the raven-haired girl considered it fun to tease the lazy odango. Plus... it was snowing. And, that was what snow was for, right? Snowball fights. Snowmen. Snow creame.

And, in all honesty, Rei wasn't _making_ her come to the temple. It had been scheduled before, agreed by all of her friends and herself. She just felt obliged to come, knew it was her duty to, and wanted to see her friends and have fun with them in this wintery weather more than anything else.

Her second boot finally met the top of the steps, the grounds of the temple, and the Rabbit bent over in exhaustion, panting as if she had just run up them with all her might. She sighed dramatically in relief. "That took more effort in the snow than it does on a regular basis!" she exclaimed in surprise, not having realised it before.

"Of course, it takes more effort, _Odango-atama_. It's _snow._"

Usagi recognised the silky lavender of her voice instantly, and turned around. Her face took on a mix of reactions at seeing those exotic features - those familiar amethyst eyes and ravened locks, this time naturally sprinkled with snow flurries. She wore her usual _haori _and _hakama,_ albeit with a large black woolen robe overtop. Happiness came first. Then, relief. Delight. But, all of them were lost in the dominance of being offended and self-rightous, of course. "So?" She questioned back, with one eyebrow propped.

The miko's expression grew slightly irritated. "So," she began, "Snow is harder to step in and walk through than a normal dry area. It's common sense, Usagi."

"Oh, yeah?" The Princess urged on, still defiant. "Says who?"

The fire senshi sighed. "Usagi... why are you here?" She stared at her best friend, her arms crossed.

Usagi blinked and relaxed, now understanding that Rei was being serious. She took a moment to gather herself before replying. "I came.. for the meeting..." She answered simlply. The blonde vaguely wondered what could have put her friend in such a business-y mood. Had something happened? The Rabbit glanced around her, suddenly noticing and now realising that the rest of the group wasn't there. "Where is everyone?" Slight worry began to simmer in her chest when she turned back to Rei-chan for answers, cerulean eyes wide and wondering.

"They all cancelled."

"Cancelled?" Why would they cancel? Weren't they excited? They'd been planning this fun meeting of girl time and hang-out for weeks!

"Ami's in bed with a cold. Mako said she had forgotten about it and had already scheduled something with a friend. And.. Mina is grounded."

Disappointment and sympathy claimed the odango's face. "Oh..." What a misforunate circumstance! And, now she felt bad for Ami and Mina, too.

"Yeah..." Rei looked down, her usual hardened facial expression softening and sympathising, looking somewhat puzzled. "I wish we could do something for them. But, the weather's just too bad to maneuver through and they already had other things going on."

So... in other words, no one would be coming afterall. All that trudging up the steps had been for nothing! They would have to scheduele it for another day. And, until then, everyone would have to wait even longer.

But... wait... if no one else was coming... then... that meant.. "Then, it's just you and me..." Usagi concluded. Just them two. There. Alone. Together.

Her heart skipped a beat, and she suddenly felt slightly nervous. Uncomfortable. Angsty. The world seemed to be frozen in place, even if for one second in time. All Usagi could recognise was her and Rei standing there. At the top of the hill. Beside the steps. In front of the shrine. She began to feel light-headed, dizzy.

"Usagi?"

The miko's voice allowed the blonde to focus on her, on her words. On her amethyst eyes that was beginning to fill with such concern.

"Your cheeks are turning pink. Are you feeling okay?" She repeated anticipatedly, stepping closer to place a hand on Usagi's forehead. The amethyst shone deeper as her eyes widened in worry, her eyebrows creased.

Then, the odangoed girl was losing her balance as grogginess fogged her mind. A wave of heat overcame her, and she gave into exhaustion. She crumpled.

"Usagi!"

She dove into dreams and unconciousness without hesitation. Her last thought a sense of firmness, and the sweet sound of Rei-chan's voice calling her name.


	3. Hot and Cold

_Hot. Why was it hot?_

Burning sensations danced through her body, as if she was roasting atop a cooking fire. She felt physically frail and mentally foggy, as if some type of drug had claimed her. Her face was heated and she was sweating cups of perspiration. Her forehead the worst, as if someone had deliberately taken a match to it.

Was she in Hell?

But… most of all… she felt as if she was falling. Always falling. Falling off-balance. Falling through the air. Falling for the sake of others. Falling. . . in love.

Cold pressed against her forehead then, cooling some of the volcanic waves that had been roasting her inside and out, and relieving her of her plummet. She heard a moan, and seconds later realized it had been her own.

Her eyes fluttered open. Someone was hovering over her, and she blinked a couple of times before the blurry scene could become clear. With such long dark locks, some of which dangled down over the blonde's face, and midnight orbs, intense enough to decipher the soul, she instantly recognized the 'someone' to be Rei-chan.

The fire senshi sat on her knees beside her, leaning over Usagi with, what the blonde now realized, a wet washrag and was bearing it down upon her forehead. Usagi, however, was lying down, a few feet away from the shrine's sacred fire that was sometimes read by Rei and used for identifying enemies or monsters. And, with blankets swallowing her. No wonder she felt so warm. Yet, something told her that neither the fire or the blankets were causing what she feeling now.

Rei-chan's eyes suddenly softened ever so slightly as she removed the washrag and placed it into her lap. Her face filled with relief and a grateful smile slipped upon her lips. "You're awake."

Usagi fidgeted in the layers, easing herself to sit up, then regretted it as the world began to spin. "What happened?" The curious Rabbit questioned. "How did I fall asleep?"

"You blacked out."

"How? Did an enemy hit me?"

"No."

"Did I eat too many sweets?"

"No."

"Was it Mamo-chan's love that caused it?"

It only took a moment for the miko's features to twist in irritated concern. "You have a fever, Usagi… A damn fever."

"Oh." The Rabbit blinked naively. "When did I catch a fever?"

"I don't know! You must have had one before you came over!" Rei clenched her fists around the washrag in annoyance.

It took a second for this to register. Once it did, she turned to look forward and commented with a "I see…" Huh. Having a fever must have been pretty bad. It sure did _feel_ bad. Her head was still spinning slightly, and her temperature had to be high for her to feel so hot.

There was a moment of silence. Rei cleared her throat, causing the blonde to look back at her. "Anyway," she began, "I'll go get you a new wet cloth." She stepped to her feet and stared at Usagi sternly, emphasizing her words with a pointed index finger. "You rest. Don't get up. If you need anything, I'll get it for you."

Usagi gaped, her eyebrows raised in pleading. "But—"

"No 'but's!"

Her hand clasped Rei's hand tightly while the fingers of her other hand curled around the ravenette's wrist. Her sapphire orbs begging. Pleading. "But… I need you."

Rei's face became a blank slate. Had she heard her correctly? She blinked a couple of times, understandably taken aback by this statement and unsure what to think of it. "What?"

"I need you to stay here with me." Usagi said, squeezing her friend's hand in her own. "Please?" She asked in sweet honey. "We were going to bond, anyway, right? Since it was only the two of us?"

Rei bit her lip. She needed to take care of Usagi, but she didn't want to deny her request. After a moment, though, she finally gave in. Usagi _was_ the sickly guest, after all. It would have been unfair to deny her this once.

"Alright," The fire senshi sighed, handing the cloth to Usagi and sitting back down beside her on her knees. She allowed a grin to grace her features. "What do you want to do?"

Usagi smiled broadly, her cerulean eyes glistening in surprised happiness. Her face lit up like a candle in excitement. "Really?" She could barely believe her ears! It was the first time in a million years Rei-chan had ever agreed with her! Was it because she was sick? Or, was Rei just feeling generous? Hm. She must have gotten a kiss from Yuuchiro sometime while she had been sleeping.

"Yes, Usagi." She exasperated. "Don't make me change my mind." A playful wink was directed toward the Rabbit.

Naturally, the blonde blushed slightly, but tried not to focus on that. On her nervousness. Instead, she placed an index finger on the tip of her chin and began to think. To brainstorm the things they could do together. Something that wasn't too strenuous because of her fever, but something they would both enjoy…

The princess smirked mischeviously. _Oh, the things she could think up._

Twister? No... Too active.

Old Maid? Too Boring.

Sailor V? Maybe... but Rei-chan wasn't very fond of T.V. Or video games. That was more her and Mina-chan's thing.

Hmmm.

But, maybe they didn't have to _play_ anything. Maybe...

"Aha!" A lightbulb clicked in her head and she snapped her fingers, wearing an excited grin. "I know!"

The raventte, who had been drumming her fingers and growing impatient, paused. She tilted her head and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"We could play.. _charades_!" Her enthusiasm was radiant, her emotions washing over her fevered condition for the time being. She clapped her hands like a child, two small clicks, and squealled as if she had just been promised a trip to the candy store. "We could even invite everyone over to play with us! Even Mamo-chan!"

Rei-chan, on the other hand, was unaffected by the blonde's epiphanic moment and remained less than thrilled. She did, however, admire how much energy she still had after seeming so ill earlier, but, of course, wouldn't neccesarily say so. Practical and refined, the miko crossed her arms and gave her friend a strict glare. "I.. don't think so, Odango-atama."

Usagi's face fell into puzzle pieces. "Why not?" She asked rebelliously. "I can't be _that_ sick!"

"But, you are!" She snapped, concern pouring from her amethysts. Rei looked away then, the mauve colour of her eyes sliding to the side as her features followed suit in becoming sincere. "Usagi..." She hesitated a moment before saying her next words. Then, she decided the blonde had a right to know. "You've been here for three days."

"_Three days_?!" Usagi shouted, more than shocked. She would have been speechless if it hadn't have been for the immediate worry-filled questions that came to mind. "Did you tell my parents? Do the others know? Is everyone okay?"

"Of course I told them, and they're all doing fine." She glanced back at Usagi reassuringly, yet there was an edge, a catch, an unspoken secret, lurking behind those eyes.

Usagi sensed something off, something bad. She nearly held back, but couldn't. She had to ask. She had to know. "And, Mamo-chan?" Anticipation swallowed her heart. She stared at Rei, hoping that he was alright. Hoping that she was wrong - that nothing had happened.

"He's okay." She promised. "But.. there's something you should know." All it took was one beat. A determined face. One serious look.

Usagi waited, understanding that whatever Rei had to say, it was important. And, it probably meant trouble.

She allowed her voice decrease to barely a whisper. "Someone else is here."


	4. Secrets

**So, here starts the introduction to the enemy. She is a creation of mine, Eris, and I own all rights to her. Expect the rest of the story's new villians to be created by me as well. Unless, of course, I say otherwise.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_She hid in the shadows, cloaked by darkness._

Always cloaked by darkness. Always cloaked by obscurity. Her slender, twenty-year-old, human-looking form hidden by a singular black shade. Her long, dark waist-length hair concealed, and her eyes… her black, russet-coloured eyes inconspicuous. No one would be able to see her unless she wanted them to. No one would look for her, for she was merely a silhouette. A shadow. And, nothing more.

She could feel them so clearly, almost as if they were her own. Their emotions… so pure. Particularly, the emotions of the humans in the nearby room, inside. How the black one so yearned for the yellow one so completely. And, how the yellow one felt trapped in her love for the black one. How they both cherished each other so absent-mindedly, yet could never quite find the words to say so.

Their story. Their doomed destiny. She could feel that, too.

Their unforeseen futures. Their lives. Their loves. Their deaths.

And, she knew… she knew it did not end here. That the youma she was going to summon would not be the one to defeat them. That they would survive. That they would keep surviving. That it would require much more for them to meet their ends.

But, although she possessed this knowledge, she could not disobey her creator… her queen. She still had a duty to her, and to their people, to follow through with the request.

She raised her arm up gracefully, as if granting a long-desired wish, and spoke into the frigid night with a voice of apathetic allure and empty eloquence. "Come, Youma 'PakuPaku'."

Ascended from a black, swirling hole of the black one's porch was a plump womanly youma, skin toned a robin-egg blue, hair a Barbie-cut red. All within a baby's bib, black Lolita dress, and doll shoes. Eyes as big as saucers, grin just as wide. And, in each hand, was a fork and a spoon. "PAKUUU! AT YOUR SERVICE." was it's reply.

The pale, slender woman stared at it voidly. "Now, go. In there," She pointed at the room where the yellow and black ones sat. Her command was momentary and effortless. "Annihilate them."

PakuPaku tilted forward in a bow with an automatic, "YES, MISTRESS ERIS."

Then, it was skipping along, hopping every so often as it went. Into the building and down the hallways, and eventually into the directed room.

Eris, however, with her deed done, vanished - turning into black, dancing petals, which then slowly faded away as quietly as they had appeared.


	5. Strangeness and Charm

**The new 'object to obtain' - 'Persona Flowers' - also derive from my imagination. More about it will be explained later. **

**Stay tuned! =-D**

* * *

"_What?" demanded Usagi,_

"What do you mean someone else is here?" There was a mix between surprise, fear, and curiosity in her expression as she comprehended what had just been told to her. The atmosphere suddenly seemed tense. She hesitated. "Is it an enemy?"

Rei dived into a concentration, turning toward the wall and seeming to channel whatever presence she was feeling. Frustration crossed her face. "I.. don't know." She replied, confused. "The aura is strange. It's like… an evil energy, and then, at the same time… it's not." She met eyes with the blonde, her eyebrows creased in perplex.

One thought passed between them simultaneously…

If it wasn't evil, but it wasn't good… what could it possibly be?

There was a moment of stillness. Of silence.

Then, the miko stood up abruptly as a sharp, definite sensation zapped through her. This time, her face was one of certainty.

Usagi stood up, too, then began to stumble backward from the resulting vertigo. Thankfully, Rei caught hold of her arm before she could fall, and held her steady. The Rabbit pouted slightly. Stupid fever! Then, she noticed how fixated Rei was. Facing the doorway, her eyes locked on. Waiting. Even as she continued to hold Usagi up.

"Rei?" The odango wondered. What was she so serious about? Was there something _else_ here?

"Be quiet." Her voice was a whisper.

"What's happening?" Usagi tried to lower her tone, too, but the mood of the situation kept her pitch somewhat high and demanding.

"The other presence is gone, but… now there's something else here."

Usagi gawked, open-mouthed in surprise. "Something else?" How many people were here, exactly? Were there more that Rei wasn't telling her about?

_Thud._

_Thud._

_Thud._

_Thud._

The raven-haired girl stepped in front of Usagi protectively.

"What is it?!" Usagi cried.

_Thud._

_Thud._

_Thud._

_Thud._

There was a giggling cackle of laughter that emitted from nearby in the hallway outside the sliding doors. Usagi recognized its monstrous echo, its inhumane tenor.

"A youma?!" She gasped.

Then, it crashed through the door as if it had been made of tiny slips of paper and landed in the middle of the room in front of the two senshi. A big, round youma with girly red hair and big, scary eyes. It wore a bib in a black Lolita dress and doll shoes, and had utensils in each hand. But, it's wide, creepy smile was truly the scariest! "PAKU-PAKUUUUUUU."

Rei stepped forward bravely and pointed at it. "You'll pay for destroying my door!"

"GIVE ME YOUR PERSONA FLOWERS."

"Persona Flowers?" Usagi blinked at the unknown term. What in the world was that?

"Well, whatever they are, you can't have them!" shouted Rei, resuming a dutiful stance. She had to get rid of this youma before it decided to take what it came for or demolish more of her shrine and household. And, most importantly, she had to protect Usagi at all costs.

She held up her Crystal Wand. _"Mars Crystal Power, Make-Up!"_ Raging fire swarmed around the ravenette, and within moments, she had transformed into Sailor Mars.

"I am senshi of Fire and Passion, Super Sailor Mars!" Super Sailor Mars swiped her arm across the air, "And, on behalf of Mars," gestured toward the youma with her first two fingers, "I will chastise you!"

"OOOOOH? I COULD EAT YOU UP!" The Youma's grin broadened. "IN FACT, I THINK I WIIIILLLL!" The monster jumped just enough to position itself over the two girls, targeting Mars and Usagi below before dropping through the air in an attempt to land right on top of them.

"Aaaaaaah!" Usagi screamed, holding onto Mars tightly.

The Fire Senshi was swift, lacing her arm around the blonde's waist and leaping out of the way just as the Youma hit the floor - dismantling wooden boards on impact and tilting them every which-way.

Mars landed a few feet away in a crouching position, with Usagi on her hands and knees. The Fire Senshi eyed the Youma angerly as it began to wobble to its feet, clenching her fists. "Stop tearing up my house!"

"Mars..." Usagi reminded her timorously, "I don't think it's going to list-"

"_Mars… Flame Sniper!" _A fiery arrow was created from her hands, aimed, and shot toward the monster.

When the flaming arrow was close enough to hit him, PakuPaku simply jabbed it with its fork, lifted the arrow up to its mouth, and ate it.

"Huh?!" Usagi and Mars gaped, wide-eyed, at the same time.

"MMM, MMM. YUMMY." The youma rubbed its stomach fondly after swallowing and licked its lips in satisfaction.

"No! That's not… You can't do that!" Mars yelled at PakuPaku in fury and bewilderment, stomping her foot.

"…It just did." Usagi motioned to the monster with two thumbs and a factual expression.

"Shut up, _Odango_-_Atama_!" Mars turned and retorted.

Usagi glanced back at PakuPaku in the wonder of a new idea, observing it for a moment. "Maybe I should transform…" If she could help, if she could use her wand, maybe they'd have a chance at defeating it.

"No, Usagi!" Mars interjected abrasively. "You can't fight! You're not well!" She slid in front of Usagi and held her arm out once again in an attempt to defend her. "Leave the fighting to me."

"But, Mars! You just saw it eat your _Mars Flame Sniper_ arrow!" Usagi cried fearfully for her friend, with two fists pinned nervously to her chest. "You can't possibly defeat it!"

Mars shot Usagi a look of determination from over her shoulder. "I have to try."

"I'LL EAT YOU YEEEEEEET." The youma roared, charging at them in long strides.

Super Sailor Mars counted, because it seemed like the only thing she could do.

_One._

Faster. It was faster than it looked when it ran.

_Two._

Closer. They couldn't dive out of the way like earlier. There wasn't enough time.

_Three._

The Fire Senshi closed her eyes, hoping that she would receive the full blow of the collision.

_It would be great to have Tuxedo Mask come right about now,_ Mars thought. At least, for the sake of Usagi..

Mars braced herself. Usagi wailed.

Suddenly, the youma did something unexpected. It stopped. Right in front of them.

Mars opened one eye, then the other. The two teenage girls stared at it blankly. Completely baffled.

It stared back for a moment.

Then, it raised its hand – the one holding the spoon. "GIVE ME YOUR PERSONA FLOWERS!"

The curved utensil came down, startlingly stabbing into Mars forearm. She winced, staggering backward a couple of steps and yelping in pain.

Usagi's eyes widened. "Mars!" She caught the ravennette as she began to stagger slightly. She began to panic, in shock at what the youma had just done to her dear friend.

PakuPaku now turned its attention to Usagi, and intended to do something similar to the worried girl. "GIVE THEM." It raised its fork up in malice.

However, before it got the chance to do anything further, the Senshi of Fire used her other hand to yank the damned spoon out of her skin, and throw it at the youma. The piece of silverware pinned the torso of the monster, causing it to fall backward onto its rear.

Usagi stared in amazement. "Mars…"

Super Sailor Mars covered the bleeding curvature to suppress the stinging stab wound that throbbed within her arm, and, now standing up straight, turned to her friend with serious eyes. It was time to get out of here. "Can you run?"

Usagi gave her a puzzled expression. "But… what about your house?"

"To Hell with my house." Mars replied sharply. "Can you run or not?"

"PAKUUUUPAAKUUU!" The youma groaned, stepping to its feet.

"I-I don't know!" Usagi panicked, knowing that they were in real trouble if they didn't react fast. She tried to walk, one step in front of the other. She walked three or four steps before getting swimmy-headed again.

This was it. Super Sailor Mars had to take this chance to attack. All or nothing.

"_Mars…Burning Mandela!" _Circles of fire spiraled toward PakuPaku, successfully grazing him.

Meanwhile, Usagi's eyes turned to swirls and she was forced to stop walking, to lean on the wall for support. How could she run when she couldn't even walk properly? "I'm… I'm sorry, Reeii-chaaan…I can't!" Damned fever!

"Then, I'll carry you!"

"Carry me?!"

Super Sailor Mars scooped her arms under The Rabbit, bridal-style, forgetting about her injury and all else with it, taking this opportunity to escape. She began running. Running out the doorway, down the hallway. Out of her home.

Sprinting. Sprinting away from the shrine. Down the hill's stairs, down the street.

And, yet, despite their circumstances, despite what they had just been through… both enjoyed the closeness of the other and cherished these moments of proximity while they lasted.


	6. Carry Me Home

_Panting. She was losing her breath. And… some blood._

But, she couldn't worry about that. She had to get Usagi away. The youma was surely right behind them.

"Mars?" Usagi gripped the front of her friend's fuku, staring up at her in immense concern. "Are you okay?"

"Of course, I'm okay!" Sailor Mars lied, looking ahead. She was beginning to ache from so much running. The throbbing wound in her arm wasn't making things easier. It needed to be treated, but she didn't want to focus on that right now.

The Rabbit knew better. Sailor Mars had been running non-stop for at least half an hour now. She painstakingly looked away, stared at the curvature in Mars' right forearm. "No, you're not. You're bleeding." She stated bitterly. Oh, how she wanted so bad to heal it. To help her. Why wouldn't Mars let her help? Why did she always insist on doing everything on her own?

Well, Usagi had had enough of it. "Put me down."

"What?" Sailor Mars said, taken aback. "No way!"

"Mars. We're far enough from the youma now." Usagi told her reassuringly. "You don't have to keep running."

The _click-clack, click-clack_ of red heels could be heard against the clean concrete. It was times like these she was thankful that all of the snow had almost melted away now. They were almost there. Just a little more….

"Mars!" Usagi yelled, kicking and thrashing to catch her attention.

"Alright, alright!" Sailor Mars came to a halt, and set Usagi on her feet, finally giving in. "There. Happy now?" She placed a hand on her hip in irritation.

Usagi eyed her stab wound and reached for her arm tenderly. "Here… let me see that."

"Why? It's not like you can do anything for it…" Mars gazed at the ground. Usagi could only heal youma. Not regular people.

The Rabbit knew she couldn't do much, but she could do _something_. She untangled the scarf she had been wearing and held it out to measure how much needed to go around the arm. Then, she gently wrapped the article of white clothing around the wound tightly, as if it were a bandage, and tied it into a neat bow. She smiled warmly, feeling pleased with herself and truly happy to have been of some use. "There."

"Wow…" The Fire Senshi found herself staring at Usagi in surprise and grinning in gratitude. "Thanks, Usagi… but isn't it going to stain?" White wasn't exactly fond of bright colours, and especially not the crimson of blood.

"It's no problem, Rei-chan!" Usagi chirped. "I hope it gets better."

"Yeah…" Mars glanced up at the night sky, at the shimmering stars and sighed. "Me, too."

A moment passed.

That's when the communicator _beep_ed, then vibrated to notify of an incoming message. Usagi jumped, gasping an "Oh!" out of surprise. She'd forgotten she'd had the senshi gadget earlier, and took the pink device out of her back pocket now to see who was calling and turned it on.

"Usagi!" Mina's face could be seen in the small circular screen. Relief flashed through her features. "Thank goodness you're okay!"

"Mina?... Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"Let me see that!" Mars looked over at Usagi and snatched the communicator out of her hand before she could make any more stupid remarks.

"Hey!" Usagi pouted. "That's _my_ communicator, Mars!"

"Yeah. She's fine. We're both fine." The Fire Senshi reported, rolling her eyes at Usagi's stinginess. "What's up?"

Usagi, noticing that she was being ignored, stuck her tongue out at the Fire Senshi and crossed her arms childishly. Oh, the nerve of that girl sometimes! Why did she even bother helping her if she was going to treat her like this?

"Ami got a bad reading on her mini-computer and so we came to check it out." Makoto said, appearing beside Mina.

Ami was the next to show up, shoving Mako so that she could be shown beside Mina on the communicator. "My supercomputer indicated that Hikawa Shrine was visited by a youma not too long ago."

Usagi pressed against Rei so that she would be seen and heard on the other end. "Don't go! There's a scary Youma that wants to eat people and stab them with spoons!"

Mars irritably pushed her away. "Shut up, _Odango-Atama_!"

Usagi clumped to the ground and began to wail and cry, as usual. "You're sooo meeeaaann, Reeii-chaaan!"

It only took Mars a moment to resume her previous calm composure so she could get the information she needed to know. "We just left from there. Are you there now?"

"Yeah," answered Mina. "You're house is ruined… but there's no sign of the youma."

"Dammit." Mars swore crudely. That meant it was still out there somewhere. That it would come back for them sooner or later. And, _she_ had been the one to let it get away.

"Don't worry about it, Mars!" Mina comforted, giving a waving gesture with her hand.

"Yeah, cheer up!" Mako appeared on-screen again, knocking Mina out of the picture momentarily. "We'll get him." She did a gesture with her hands – a fist colliding into her palm to show ultimate beat-down.

"But, the better victory here is that you're both safe and unharmed!" Chimed Ami.

Mars grinned a little. "Yeah. I guess you're right."

"Don't mention it!" said Mako with a wink.

Mina knocked Mako off-screen again to reclaim her spot. "Anyway," she cleared her throat, changing the topic and holding up a pointed index finger. "I think the real problem here is where you're sleeping tonight!"

Usagi hopped back in position beside Mars, tears obviously drying. "Oooh! I didn't think of that!" She poked at Rei with an impish grin. "Where _are_ you sleeping tonight, _Ree-ii-chan_?~"

Although annoyed, the Fire Senshi didn't push the blonde away again. She simply looked away coolly, an idea in mind, though she not dare say it. "I don't know."

Usagi gave her best friend a sideways look and elbowed her ribs playfully. "Oh, come on! I know where you want to staaay!" She sang. Why, obviously, at Yuuichiru's, right?

"I have a suggestion," interjected Ami.

Mars and Usagi stared at the screen questioningly.

"Rei could stay at Usagi's." Ami smiled, like it was the best plan in the world.

"Meanie Rei stay at _my_ house?" Usagi asked, surprised and offended, pointing at herself. She crossed her arms and turned her nose up. "Never, Ever, Ever, Ever, Ever!" Of course, this was mostly the childishness talking.

"You have got to be kidding." Mars commented flatly. Though, truth be told, _that_ _had_ been her original idea.

"It's only fair," Ami pointed out. "Afterall, Rei let you stay at her house for three days, Usagi."

"But!-" Usagi tried. However, it was no use. The bluenette was right.

"…The least you can do is pay her back."

"Yeah, Usagi!" Mina agreed, "I'm sure she's done a lot for you in the last few days."

Mako moved Ami out of the way to share her consent. "She's your friend! It won't be that bad. Promise!"

Usagi held her breath a moment, and then sighed. "Okay..." She gave in. Then, she pointed at Rei. "But, only until you're house is fixed!"

Rei shrugged nonchalantly. "Fine by me."

"Then, I guess it's settled." Mina concluded with a peace hand-sign. "Oh, and don't forget! Meeting at the shrine tomorrow! 4 o'clock."

"Okay. See you there." Usagi and Rei said concurrently.

Their friends on the other end laughed. "Over and Out." The pink communication device turned off upon the black-out of the other signal. Rei handed the communicator back to Usagi, who stashed it back into her pocket.

There was a moment of silence.

"Well, I guess we should be getting home…" Usagi spoke into the stillness with a sweat-drop of awkwardness. It was late. Past midnight, it seemed. The moon hung high in the dark sky. A white, shining, full moon, too.

"Good thing we're already there." Mars turned around to gaze at the housing complex behind them. The familiarity of the wooden gate. The pearly white of the two-story building.

Usagi turned to look, too, and when, she did, she gasped in astonishment. "We've… been here the whole time?" She asked, taking her eyes off her home for a moment to glance back at her friend.

Mars nodded.

"Oh." Usagi felt stupid now. Why hadn't she noticed before? She should have recognized the street, or… something. She thought about earlier, before the communicator went off. She wondered…

Had Rei-chan distracted her? Could it be because Rei-chan…

She felt her cheeks heat up a bit.

No. Her and Rei-chan had only been so close before… Rei-chan had only carried her before… because she hadn't been able to go anywhere on her own. Rei-chan hadn't had a choice. Rei-chan didn't… couldn't… have that affect on her.

…did she?

"Let's go inside," insisted Mars, interrupting The Rabbit's thoughts. "We have a big day ahead of us." She metamorphosed out of her senshi fuku as she walked over to the door. Her miko clothes returned to her when she rang the doorbell.

Usagi nodded. "Right." She walked over beside Rei, beside her best friend, surprisingly with less dizzy sensations than before in the day. She could only hope that her sickness would clear up soon.

And, her feelings for Rei-chan, too.


	7. Reflections

**Hey everyone! I'd like to thank Spike and Prime for all the encouraging and insightful reviews. =-) Just would like to inform you that this chapter and the next few chapters will be "lying low", so to speak, and more centred around the senshi and, maybe, even random "filler" events. Probably character and relationship-based more than anything else. But, don't worry! It's all leading up to something exciting! I promise that the overall plot will come into play soon. I hope you won't be disappointed.**

**I also plan on actually finishing this story. Surprisingly, I've got a lot of built-up Sailor Moon muse. Once I'm done with this one, I probably won't be far behind on updating my other fics.**

**And, please, don't be afraid to Read and Review! I like feedback so that I know how I'm doing, what I may be doing right or wrong, and I like to know what you guys think as a whole. So, those of you reading this, reviews are always appreciated. x**

* * *

_Her head rested against the wall as azure eyes gazed up at the ceiling._

Her blonde pigtails had been raised higher than normal, each one fixed into a loop on either side. Bubbles were superfluous and up to her collarbone, like floating white foam above the still, warm and soothing bath water that sat below. And, although the routine was normal, something different had her deep in thought this time. Something she usually folded away and tucked in the back of her mind for lonely nights.

But, she couldn't help it. Rei was on her mind.

She was only in the bath because Rei had insisted, come to think of it. Though, only after Mama and Papa had had their share of hugs and concerns. All was well once they found out that her fever was nearly gone, and upon the mention of her best friend staying at their home, her mother was far more delighted than she would have expected and told Rei she could stay anytime she wanted or needed to. Rei had been all grins and thank-yous, but Usagi knew she had been exhausted. She vaguely wondered where she'd sleep tonight, and how her grandpa and Yuuichirou-san were doing. Where they were staying. She bet Rei would get in touch with them and know, one way or another.

But, more importantly, she kept replaying the scenes from earlier that night. How they had made her feel. How close, how intimate she had actually been with the black-haired girl. Even if she had been saving her life and merely carrying her.… it still brought slight warmth to Usagi's cheeks whenever she thought about it or thought about Rei in that way in general. A warmth that didn't derive from the bath water.

But, of course, this wouldn't be the first time she had blushed while thinking of her best-friend. The first time had been…

_[Flashback]_

_Episode 10._

_A small, bald elderly man dressed in the formal priest attire approached Usagi, Naru, and their other friend with an energetic gleam in his eye and a mischievous grin._

"_Wanna work as a part-time shrine maiden?!"_

_Whaaat?_

_He seemed to be hitting on them! What a dirty old man!... But, at least, he was being nice… The Hikawa Shrine must have been visited all of the time for its charms… as well as the rumoured handsome blonde man that sold them... The short priest must have been used to young girls coming and going, right? It was only natural that he greet them, greet anyone that came. But, Usagi wondered if he really should be saying such things to her and her friends… what was she to say back?_

"_Grandpa! Stop hitting on young girls! There are bad rumours about you going around the neighbourhood!"_

_Like a dark angel, a miko in traditional shrine dress appeared. Long, lustrous locks of black hair, soft and shiny like a raven's feather, cascaded down below her back and mysterious, midnight eyes the colour of pansies glared down at the small elderly man from behind. And, when she spoke, even in such a scolding manner, her voice seemed soft like silk._

"_Wow! She looks cool! And so pretty!" Usagi thought aloud, blushing at such renown beauty. "So, this is a shrine maiden… I wouldn't mind working here part-time." The blonde's blush grew, and she laughed nervously as her friends turned to gawk at her. Surely, no one would mind working with someone that stunning and alluring! At first glance, she was the picture of perfection._

_The shrine maiden, apparently called 'Rei', continued to bicker with her ojii-san. That is… until she suddenly turned around with a protective disposition, claiming an 'unusual aura' or 'evil spirit' had come to plague her shrine. _

_The girls stared at the miko and blinked in confusion. This 'Rei' was suddenly ready to attack. _

"_Evil Spirit, Begone!"_

_Then, the ravenette knocked The Rabbit unconscious with an ofuda, only realizing too late that she had targeted the wrong person. _

_[End Flashback]_

Usagi giggled at the memory. Even then, it seemed like the attraction had been there. It had always been there.

Of course, it had been there more prominent with Mamo-chan - which was why she had always usually and casually dismissed her feelings for Rei-chan. She hadn't even recognized them until recently. A small, hidden crush that replaced 'day-dreams' with teasing and 'flirting' with fighting. She always tried to push it away, to make it disappear so she could fully be devoted to Mamo-chan whole-heartedly.

But… her and the ravenette… they were close, so it was hard. Rei-chan was her best-friend, afterall. Of all of the senshi who had become her friends, Rei was the one who understood her the most. Rei was the one that was always there for her, no matter what. There was no way she could ruin their friendship just because of some silly crush she had developed in the last few years. Plus, there was no way Rei would feel the same way. She had Yuuichirou, just like Usagi had Mamoru. Sure, they weren't dating yet like her and Mamo had been… but… it was obvious that they cared for another.

And, besides… even if by some miracle that Rei _did_ like her back… even if they wanted to date… what then? How would they start such a relationship? How would she break it to Mamo? How would he react? She couldn't drop him like a riceball! And, what about their friends – Mina, Mako, Ami, and even the outers? What would they think? And…what if, while dating Rei, she discovered that she loved Rei more than even Mamo-chan? What if she never wanted to go back to him ever again?

She couldn't do that to him. She just... couldn't.

Her and Mamo-chan had a life together. They had a whole future together... not to mention Chibiusa-chan, who she also cared very much about.

And, most of all, she loved him.

She stood up and stepped out of the bathtub, reaching for a light pink towel that she had set out on a nearby shelf. She wrapped it around her torso and pinned it with her hand to keep it from falling and turned to stare into the square mirror above the bathroom sink. To stare at her thoughts… her decisions… her goals, and face them head-on.

She would just have to try harder to ignore her feelings for Rei-chan. To forget them. They would probably only get in the way of her and Mamo-chan's love. They were bound to go away eventually… right?

- x -

Rei fell freely, backwards, onto Usagi's bed. Clad in a knee-length, silky red night-dress with the bottom half of her hair neatly dangling in a matching ribbon and Usagi's white scarf rewrapped around her arm.

She had just changed into the nightwear and treated her wound, having trekked over to the Shrine with permission from Usagi's parents to see how Gramps and Yuuichiru were holding up. They had thankfully been out 'training' or grocery shopping at the time the structure had been torn up by the youma, and were out of harm's way. As her grandfather had pointed out, PakuPaku had only ripped apart _her_ part of the household – even moreso after her and Usagi had fled, leaving the walls with giant, round holes the shape of large boulder, boards dented and skewed here and there, and most of her furniture smashed. He said that him and Yuuichiru could still sleep there. She asked them not to, to go somewhere else and stay. It would be a damned shame if the youma returned the one time she wasn't there to protect them. However, her crazy Ouji had assured her they would both be okay, and sent her on her way back to Usagi's after she had retrieved what clothes and accessories she could find or had left.

She closed her eyes, and inhaled the scent of her best friend's room. It smelt like rice ball dumplings and cakes, mostly. As to be expected from the ever eating Odango-atama. Sleeping here wouldn't be so bad…

…. But, she would have to share a bed with Usagi. And, if she slept like she walked – clumsily and lopsided – then there was absolutely no way the ravenette would be getting any sleep. Though, truth be told, she had always wanted to see Usagi's room. She knew it would be messy, sure… but, it was just the curiosity of what else the princess liked that Rei wasn't aware of. To be such good of friends, Rei and Usagi didn't know each other too well. They may have understood one other and knew the basics and what they had been through together, but Rei knew nothing about the little things. Little things like collectibles and pajama wear that seemed to irk her every now and again, but could never find the words to ask about.

Suddenly, she heard the _pitter-patter_ of footsteps. Not wanting to seem rude by lying down on a bed that wasn't her own, she jerked herself to a sitting position quickly, and pretended to be interested in a poster of a boy-band on the nearest wall. She was surprised when Usagi stopped in the doorway and blinked with a strange look on her face.

Rei glanced over at her when she didn't say anything, staring at the blonde inquisitively with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

"I just thought you'd be asleep by now," Usagi answered simply.

"Oh," How simple. Rei relaxed slightly and crossed her arms. "Yeah, well… I just wanted to make sure you were okay." She replied earnestly.

Usagi gave her a smile of reassurance. "Thanks, Rei-chan… but, I'm okay now. Promise!"

She watched as Usagi took careful steps into her own room, stopping in front of her dresser and drawers. Now, it was her turn to gawk.

"Rei?" Usagi asked innocently after a moment.

"Yeah?"

A sweat-drop formed on the side of the Rabbit's head. "I need to…uhm… get changed…" For a second, Rei thought she noticed her friend's cheeks turn rosy. Then, she saw her loosely gripping onto the towel as it began to slip down. It took the miko a moment to catch on.

"Oh!" She swiveled around quickly to face the other side of the room, her own face heating at the implications. "Usagi, you _baka_!" She snapped in embarrassment as she heard the towel drop to the floor.

"I didn't do anything!"

"You almost flashed me!"

She gasped. "D-Did not!" Usagi's face was red now.

"Did too!"

"You're such a liar, Rei-chan!"

A few drawers were pulled open and she deciphered the rummaging of clothes. "Whatever," Rei dismissed, rolling her eyes and attempting to think of other things besides the blonde's naked body behind her.

Usagi had just slipped on her pink, crescent moon pajama top and bottoms, and was now letting her hair down. She felt guilty. "Sorry, Rei-chan," she mumbled, swallowing her pride. "You can look now. I… I think I need help."

Rei glanced over her shoulder to see what the problem was, and was taken aback by how extremely long Usagi's hair really was. It was longer than her own, scraping the floor. It was beautiful, and she noticed The Rabbit struggling to comb a brush through it.

Finally, the ravenette transitioned to the side of the bed nearest to Usagi and patted the spot beside her. She couldn't stay angry at her. Not when she needed help. With soft features, she beckoned her friend with words. "Come here."

The Princess did as she was asked, strolling over to hand over the brush and sit beside Rei-chan. It wasn't long until Rei was tenderly brushing long, delicate strokes through each and every strand. She smiled, enjoying this small moment between them. It seemed like they rarely had peaceful moments like this, and she was persistent on making this one last.

Usagi winced and whimpered every now again whenever Rei came into contact with a tangle, but tried not to gripe about it. She knew these moments were few and far between, too.

Either of them hesitated to speak, fearing that they would ruin such a mood, so they sat like that in silence. Usagi, with a brush raking through her golden, Rapunzel locks, facing her back to Rei, and Rei focused on running the hair item through Usagi's tresses over and over, determined to get it soft, smooth, and perfect for the next day.

When she was done, Usagi finally broke the silence with a genuine "Thank you, Rei-chan."

Rei smirked. "Don't mention it, Usagi." Afterall, that was what friends were for.

And, with that, they both crawled into bed and under Usagi's covers. Rei on the right side, and Usagi on the other.

"Goodnight, Rei-chan." Usagi whispered.

"Goodnight, Usagi."

Usagi turned her lamp out, leaving the room to be enveloped in darkness and leaving the rest of the night to be lost in magnificent dreams and glorious hopes for the future.


	8. School Daze

_The black pet hopped through the cat flap, scampered up the stairs and barged into Usagi's room._

"Usagi! Wake up!" she ordered. That ditzy girl was going to be late _again_. If she didn't hop up now.

She shouldn't have stayed out with Artemis all night.

"You need to-" The talking cat blinked, and her paws came to a stop after taking one more step into the Princess's room. She stared at the scene before her, flabbergasted.

Usagi was already out of bed. Already up, and already dressed in her school uniform. And… not still asleep… or dreaming about Mamouru… or complaining.

"Usagi.." Luna spoke aloud, too impressed to say much else. She never got up this early. Ever.

The Blonde turned to her feline friend, cheerful delight crossing her face as she finished the last odango in her hair. "Luna!" She exclaimed, having not seen her the day and night before. "Did you have _fun_ with Artemis?" A sly wink implied a deeper meaning behind her words.

Luna, being the cat that she was, blushed lightly. "Nevermind that!" She evaded the question deliberately, and instead focused on the bigger wonder. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Rei woke me up." Usagi answered, as if it was nothing. She stuck a plan, silver stud through her earring hole and fastened it. Then, she did the other one.

"Rei? Why is Rei here?"

"Didn't everyone tell you?" The Rabbit asked absentmindedly, then smiled knowingly. "Oh, yeah! That's right! You were out with Artemis all night enjoying the _kissy-kissy_!" She teased, puckering her lips with another playful wink.

"Usagi!" Luna snapped, "It's not like that!" She was starting to become irritated with her owner. Didn't she ever stop playing games? She sighed. "Now, could you please tell me what's going on?"

"I'm staying here with you and Usagi for a while because half of my house was demolished by an idiotic youma." Rei walked into the room elegantly, dressed in her own private school's grey uniform.

Luna's eyes widened. "And you got Usagi up? On time?!"

"Of course I did! She won't get up on her own. Her dad already went to work, and her mom's still asleep. Someone had to do it." Rei defended, "And, you weren't here." She grabbed her black schoolbag sitting beside Usagi's dresser.

A sweat-drop formed on Usagi's head as Rei bragged and she chuckled nervously, feeling somewhat responsible but knowing she couldn't do much about her morning habits.

Luna remained stunned, not quite knowing what to say. When she finally did open her mouth to say something again, the miko's words cut her off.

"Oh, no!" Rei had glanced at her wrist watch and her eyes grew in alarm at how many minutes had passed already. "Sorry, Luna! We have to get going!" She apologized. She grabbed Usagi's hand and pulled her along as she began marching out the door. "C'mon, Usagi!"

"Rei-chan!" The Blonde gasped in surprise, a slight pink colour splattering her cheeks upon her hand being grabbed so fiercely.

It wasn't long until they were downstairs. With a quick "We'll be off!", the door shut behind them, and they were on their way to yet another day in high school.

- x -

The two walked down the street. Both of them silent. Both of them still holding hands. Both of them too scared to break the tension, too content to let go. So, they walked hand in hand, the two of them. Neither saying anything or conveying any sense of discomfort.

But, both of them secretly going mad.

_Why hasn't she let go already?_ Usagi wondered curiously, slipping a glance toward her firey friend who kept her intense gaze positioned ahead. Not that she wanted her to. There was a sense of security there, a sense of friendship. A sense of warmth, a sense of reassurance. A sense of… _passion_. Things that she didn't usually experience while holding anyone else's hand. Not even Mamo-chan's touch sent these sort of feelings… and he was, well… _Mamo-chan_.

_Why does she keep holding my hand?_ Rei equally wondered, looking over at Usagi. _Is she scared? Does she feel sick?_ She attempted to justify the unusual circumstance by coming up with excuses as to why Usagi hadn't reminded her that their hands were still joined together. It had been a good five minutes. But, then again, she wasn't necessarily trying to break contact either. Her eyes shifted back to focusing in front of her. The miko, although concerned about her compassionate friend's reasoning, enjoyed the energy that flowed between them. The sense of liveliness that Usagi usually projected was doubled and intensified, just by her touch.

They continued walking.

In silence.

But… after a moment, Rei couldn't stand not knowing anymore. She spoke up. "Usagi..?"

The Blonde, who had been watching a nearby squirrel, turned her head to look at Rei innocently. "What?"

Rei turned her head to face her. "Are you… feeling okay?" It seemed like a stupid question.

"'Feeling Okay'?" Usagi blinked, confused. "Yeah… I guess so." She replied naively. "Why?"

"I.." The ravenette looked away, embarrassed that she had ever asked. She searched for a quick lie. "I was just wondering." So, apparently, she was feeling fine. Why, then? It was obvious Usagi didn't like her like that. Or, at least, Rei didn't think she did.

The Rabbit had Mamouru, afterall.

"Oh." Usagi didn't get it. Not really. Did she look like she felt bad? Did she act it? Or… was Rei trying to hint at them holding hands and trying to tell her they should stop? She looked away. Usagi needed to stop. She needed to take her hand away, to not think about the emotions that surged through her when they touched one another. When they held hands, it was like kindling a flame – boosting those feelings even more. She had to stop. She had to stay devoted to Mamo-chan! Her plan was to ignore her feelings for Rei-chan… not try and test them one step further!

Though, to be honest, it was meanie Rei-chan's fault for grabbing her hand in the first place.

They turned a corner, and then there it was in magnificent architecture. Rei's T.A. Academy for Girls.

"Well, time to part ways," Rei said with a smile. Though, somehow, something in her amethysts seemed…anything but happy. She didn't want to admit it, but she really didn't want to leave Usagi's side. Her hand slipped away from the blonde's.

"Yeah." Usagi grinned back, but she felt sad. Like she was losing a part of her she had just gained. She tried to convince herself it was just because she had spent so much time with Rei in the last few days… and _not_ because of her feelings for her. "I'll see you later at the shrine, okay?" She chimed. She would see her at home later, right?

"Bye Usagi! Don't be late!.." Rei warned, walking backward toward her school and waving bye to her friend. She reminded herself that she'd see her afterschool, that they both went to school everyday. There was nothing to be sad about.

The miko turned around and ran through the gate, onto school grounds, running neatly toward the doors, shouting one last mock-threat to Usagi before she was too far to be heard. "..Or, I won't forgive you!"

Usagi waved back with her arm high in the air and her voice just as loud and articulate. "Byeee Reeii-chaaan!"

Then, she was turning on her heel. Determined to push her feelings away. Determined to get to school without any distractions. Determined to be there _on time._

She ran with all of her might, with all of her energy. She knew it wasn't that far. And, she was sure to make it!

But, then, she bumped into someone. A firm someone. With an _"ouf!"_ she stumbled backward and landed on her bottom.

"Hey! Watch where you-" Her words crumpled when she looked up to meet their eyes… or, rather, _his_ eyes. Sapphire met sapphire, and instantly, a broad smile covered Usagi's features.

Mamo-chan stood in front of her with a surprised expression plastered across his face. "Usako?"

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi exclaimed, jumping up and lunging her arms around his waist contently.

He hugged her back with a chuckle, gazing down at her with soft, loving eyes. "How is my Usako?" He asked sweetly.

"Wonderful, now that you're here!" She chirped, nuzzling her head into the fabric of his black shirt. That was true… at least, for the moment.

"I'm glad," He responded, relieved. _Wait a minute…_ Then, he raised an eyebrow as something dawned on him. "Hey," he began in stern question, "Aren't you… supposed to be at school?" He grabbed her shoulders gently and held her at arms length so that they could talk to her normally.

She only sidestepped him and clung to his arm instead. "Yeah. Aren't _you_?" She cooed playfully.

"Yes, but aren't you going to be late?"

"Not if you walk me!"

"Usako…" He paused a moment, not sure how to evade the bold request. "I have school, too," He finally said, "College is even stricter. I can't just-"

Her smile faltered. She pouted. Her azure irises sparkled pleadingly. "Pleeaase?"

"Usako-"

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaassseee?" She squeezed his arm. Her eyes began to tear up, and her pout deepened. She even whimpered and bashed her eyelashes.

She knew he couldn't resist the eyelashes.

There was a pause as he decided. Did he really want to risk being late to his own school? But, her face… he couldn't say no to the puppy-dog face. He sighed. "Alright," he agreed after a long moment. He would just have to take his chances. Oh, the things he done for love!

Usagi lit up. Her tears dried up. Her pout had turned into a gargantuan smile, and her eyes sparkled with admiration and glee. Her whimper transformed into an animated "Really?!"

"Of course!" Mamo-chan replied. "Anything for my Usako." He touched her nose playfully with his index finger and a charming grin.

A mischievous glint simmered in her eyes. "Anything?"

"Anything." He promised, taking her hand in his as they started walking down the street.

"Even a date?" She smirked.

"Even a date." He assured her.

"Today? After school?"

"Okay. Where?"

Usagi thought on this a moment, tapping her chin with her finger. 30 Thirties, that cool club she'd went to one time and met pianoist Yusuke Amade? Harajuku? No… her and Mamo went shopping too much on dates. As much as she loved looking at and buying things, they needed a real date. An awesome date. A date that would actually distract her, that they would actually enjoy.

They passed Crown Arcade.

Oh!

"What about Juuban Land?"

Mamouru blinked. "The amusement park?"

"Yeah! Why not?"

"Usagi… it's winter."

"So?"

He laughed at her. "It's too cold. The amusement parks are closed."

Usagi looked down, now disappointed. "Oh…"

"But, I know of a place we can go."

Usagi perked up immediately to see Mamouru with a sly smile across his face. She blushed as it hit her. "Are you sure?"

"More sure than ever."

She smiled, glad he had come up with a place but still slightly unsure. She ignored her uncertainty. It would be okay. It was always okay with Mamo-chan.

"Want me to come get you after school?" he asked.

"For our date?"

He nodded.

"Of course." she exclaimed. "That would be great!"

They stopped walking. He took her into his arms, leaned down, and kissed her.

When, he rose back up, they both grinned at each other. He gestured toward something, and she turned around to realize it was her school.

She looked back at him and kissed him on the cheek. "Bye Mamo-chan." She backed away, beginning to run toward her school entrance, only looking back over her shoulder to wave good-bye. "Thanks for walking me!"

He waved back. "Have a good day, Usako! I love you!"

She beamed her love back before she ran through the doors – not late! - loving every wonderful moment they had just spent together and now was especially thrilled about their scheduled date after school.

Yet, as she ran down the hallways and skidded into her classroom, something nagged at her. Something told her that their date was… wrong. That she was forgetting something. Or… someone. That there had been something else planned… someone else to see.

But, because she couldn't remember, she dismissed it, and idly continued her day through classes, teachers, classmates, and, of course, school. She sat through boring lectures and notes, and chatted with Naru-chan and Umino. She tried her best on school work and even learned a few things from Ami-chan. As always, Mako-chan brought lunch for everyone, and Mina-chan told her all about the juicy gossip and the hot guys that attended school, three or four of which she was targeting to be her 'boyfriend' - not that she was particularly interested in either, but Mina-chan was so fun to watch when she was really enjoying something!

In some ways, the day seemed like the same as any other. But, in others, it would soon become one of the best!


	9. Surprise, Surprise

**So, long chapter this time! Thanks for all the lovely reviews, guys. I would adore it if you kept them coming x**

**And, I'll try to better my timing in between events, too =-)**

* * *

"_Whaat?!"_

Makoto and Ami stared at their ribbion-headed friend in disbelief. No, in complete shock, even! Surely, what she was saying couldn't be true!

"Yep! It's so obvious!" Minako continued with a small giggle, dressed in a maroon jean jacket, orange long-sleeve, lavender neck scarf, and short, lavender skirt, and black converse. "Rei and Usagi totally like each other!"

They were all gathered around in a small semi-circle, in their usual spot in front of Hikawa Shrine. It was after school, and an orange-coloured sun descended down in multitudes of pinks, purples, and yellows of sky behind them. Neither the miko or the odango had arrived yet, and for right now, that was good.

The bluenette and the brunette faltered a moment more before regaining their composure and letting this information register. Mina had to be on some type of drug this time.

"But… how do you know that for sure?" Makoto asked with hands on her hips, skeptical in her long, below-knee tan khakis and tight, spring green long sleeve that was only covered by a dark chocolate leather jacket and complemented by brown slip-ons.

"Yes," Ami agreed in an aquatic blue sweater, white pull-over, round silver necklace, with a white knee-length pleated skirt and blue oxfords. She placed her palms on her chest in the discomfort of speaking up. "They are complete opposites and they are constantly bickering."

"And, Usagi is in love with Mamoru," Makoto added. "I hate to burst your bubble Mina, but I think you're wrong this time."

Minako shook her head vigorously and place a fist to her heart, refusing to doubt in herself. "Take it from the Goddess of Love, ladies!" She boasted, "They just argue to cover up the fact that they're crushing. Haven't you seen the way they look at each other when they think we're not paying attention? Haven't you noticed how close they are? They have a bond with each other that neither of them has with any of us!" She smirked.

"That doesn't mean anything." The brunette refuted. "They could just share a secret or something."

"Maybe you're looking too much into this," The bluenette beside her suggested.

"You'll see," Mina wiggled her finger and winked. "My plan for them to spend more time together is working! They'll be together in no time."

"Mina!" reprimanded Makoto, finally understanding her hidden implication.

"Do you mean to tell us that you insisted that Rei stay at Usagi's _on purpose_?" Ami asked dubiously, eyes wide and in further astonishment. She had been the one to articulate the idea, sure, but it had been Minako who had originally thought of it.

"Duh! Don't you get it?" Mina proclaimed with a grin, "It's perfect!"

Makoto placed a hand to her head in incredulity and disgrace toward the incarnation of Venus. "Oh, Mina… you can't promote something that isn't there!" She chastised. "Remember Mamouru-san? You keep forgetting that him and Usagi are a couple!"

The senshi of water pondered for a moment. "But, she does have a point," Ami declared after a moment, folding one arm and rising the other up to her chin.

Makoto looked up at Ami curiously. "She does?"

Minako blinked, wondering what she was referring to. "I do?"

"Yes," replied Ami thoughtfully. "Usagi and Rei _are_, in fact, much closer than any of us, even if they do tend to quarrel a lot. It wouldn't be completely impossible for them to have a relationship… given, of course, that they have feelings for one another."

"HA! IN YOUR FACE!" Mina pointed at Makoto, feeling triumphant and giving her a smug look.

Makoto seemed unphased. "So? Even if Rei did like Usagi(which I'm not saying she does), Usagi still cares a lot about Mamouru. It would take a lot for Usagi to develop feelings for anyone else, and she would have to first be attracted to Rei for that to even happen."

"…Which is _why_ Rei is staying at Usagi's house instead of mine, yours, or Ami's." Mina explained profoundly. "See? The Goddess of Love has it covered!" She exclaimed confidently with another wink.

Ami suddenly frowned. "What if they do get together, though?" She entertained the possibility with a mixture of wonder and sympathy. "Mamouru-san will be left all on his own, with no one to go to."

"Oh!" She mused with a playful grin. "I have a solution for him, too!" She promised.

Makoto raised an eyebrow. "And, what if it doesn't work?"

"Just trust me!" Minako told them with a dismissive wave of her hand. "Don't worry about it. It'll all work out." _And, then I'll be helping you two!_

"What will? Is something the matter?"

The trio turned to see Rei standing with her arms folded, staring at them all in question. She had changed into blue jeans, black ankle boots, and a crimson red turtleneck, completely bare of arm bandages.

"You and U-" Ami started, but Makoto and Minako stumbled over to her and clasped both of their hands over the bluenette's mouth, cutting her words off into inaudible noises.

"No, no! Nothing's wrong!" Makoto tried to come up with something as a sweat-drop equally slid down the sides of her and Minako's head. They grinned nervously. "We were just…"

"I was just reassuring Ami how you and Yuuichiro were doing!" Minako invented on the spot. "We were worried that you and him had gotten into a dispute or something after your shrine was ripped to pieces!" She replied, trying to be as convincing and non-liar-like as humanly possible.

"Mmhm! Mmhm!" Makoto and Ami bobbed their heads up and down to confirm her words were truth, even though they weren't.

Rei raised an eyebrow and shot them all a suspicious look. "No.. we're fine…" She answered stonily, wondering what they were up to. They usually did this sort of thing and acted all weird when they were hiding something. And, the fact that she was not being told _what_ it was meant that it was most likely about _her_.

For a moment, they were surprised she had bought their fib. There was a second of delay in reaction. "Good, good!" sang a relieved Minako. She removed her hand from Ami and sat both of her hands on Rei's shoulders in cheer. "I'm glad you guys are still in love!"

Rei narrowed her eyes and slight pink rose to her cheeks. "We're not.. in love.."

"Not _yet_!" Minako encouraged with a heart. "But, he certainly has a thing for you!"

Makoto inwardly sighed and placed her own hand back into a folded position. Ami sat down next to the thunder senshi on the middle shrine step and clasped her hands into her lap. So, Mina wanted to keep her root for Usagi and Rei a secret… they both wondered how long, exactly, she had been cheering for them behind the scenes, and how long ago she had sensed a spark there in the first place. No one would ever guess her ship for the two, the way she was teasing Rei about Yuuichirou now. Then again, Mina was rarely predictable anyway.

Rei looked away and bit her lip. She had always thought Yuuichirou was idiotic and funny, handsome, and even really sweet sometimes. But, he was more of a childish crush, and moreover, a second option. Because, the one Rei really loved… she could never have.

"So," interjected Makoto, bringing Rei back into the conversation, "Tell us more about what happened here."

"Yes… it's quite a lot of damage." Ami stared at the multiple holes on the complete left portion of the building, in every wall. The roof that had already partially caved in. Remarkably, the right side of the structure – the part that Gramps and Yuuichirou stayed in - still remained intact and unharmed. It was as if a tornado had just decided to damage Rei's half of the shrine, and leave all the rest still standing.

Rei nodded, turning serious. "You know how a weird youma attacked my house, right?"

The three of them nodded.

"Well, before the youma came, I felt this strange presence… I'm still not quite sure what it was. It wasn't completely human, but it wasn't a youma either. It wasn't completely evil presence…. But, something felt off about it."

"That's really weird." commented Makoto.

"I wonder what it was…" Minako said aloud, now turning stern as the discussion turned dutiful.

"Do you think that… person… or… whatever it was… was the one who unleashed the youma that attacked you and Usagi?" Ami inquired intelligently.

"Yeah… I'm almost positive. I sensed the youma immediately after that, and by then, the strange presence had disappeared."

"Hmm." Ami rubbed her chin.

"And, it seems that whoever we're dealing with is after something new, too. Something called 'Persona Flowers'." Rei added.

" 'Persona Flowers' "? They all repeated, wondering what they were and why the new enemy needed them.

"Do you think Luna and Artemis would know anything?" Mina offered after a moment. She glanced at her wristwatch. "They should be here by now."

"Speak of the devils," Makoto said, looking ahead.

And, as if on cue, Luna and Artemis came running toward them, a concerned expression among their feline faces.

"Hey, Artemis," greeted Mina when the two felines stopped in front of the sailor senshi.

"Hey, Luna," smiled Ami.

"We've got a question..." began Minako, "Have you guys ever heard of a 'Persona Flower'?"

Artemis and Luna shared knowing looks. "Yes.." hesitated Luna, "Why?"

"They seem to be our new enemy's target," explained Ami.

"What are they?" asked Rei.

"They're... well... they're _you_," Artemis said.

"Bits and pieces of your personality... who you are, how you act, what you like, what you dislike... the combination of all of the positive and negative things about yourself..." clarified Luna.

"...combined into a flower-like essence inside of you. They're inside everyone." continued Artemis.

"But.. how do you guys know about them?..." asked Makoto curiously.

"Queen Serenity taught us about them when we were living as the Princess' advisors in the Silver Millenium. She said we'd need to know about them someday."

"It seems she was right," marvelled Ami.

"But, nevermind that right now," Luna interjected, "We have a more important matter on our hands."

"We can't find Usagi," Artemis said pressingly.

Mixtures of surprise, confusion, and outright concern flashed across the senshis' faces.

Luna glanced around, then understood that her owner wasn't nearby. "We thought she'd be here with you."

"We thought she was with _you_," Ami replied equally.

"Yeah, I thought she was just running late again," Rei agreed irritably. Now, she was beginning to worry. If Usagi wasn't here with them and hadn't been with Luna, and hadn't made it here by now…

"Where could she possibly be?" asked Luna, understandably troubled.

"We already checked her school and her house. She's not there either." Artemis explained, also slightly bothered that they couldn't find the blonde. "And, she left her communicator in her room, so we can't contact her that way."

The four senshi all glanced at each other. There was only two other places she could be(in the case that she hadn't gotten attacked, that is), and they all knew it.

"Let's split up." Minako proposed responsibly, taking control of her role as second-in-command of the inner senshi.

"Good idea." Makoto declared.

The incarnation of Venus looked between the bluenette and the brunette. "Mako, Ami… You guys go search over at the Game and Arcade Crown." When they nodded their compliance, she looked over at Rei. "Rei and I will go look for her at Mamouru's apartment." Rei nodded in understanding.

"What about us?" asked Artemis, referring to him and Luna.

Minako kneeled down to the white cat's level and smiled. "You two stay here." She rubbed his head. "You've done enough looking for today. Thank you, Artemis."

The moon cats smiled and nodded their thanks.

Mina stood up. "Alright, on three."

"1… 2… 3… Split!" Rei commanded, and the four senshi darted off into separate directions. Makoto and Ami running one way, and Rei and Minako running the opposite.

- x –

It was twilight now, and the sun was barely peeking out over the horizon. Blues and purples painted the sky, and it wouldn't be long until the blackness of night crept upon the streets of Tokyo.

Minako and Rei had been walking down the streets in silence for a few minutes. They were almost to the apartment complex.

Rei was too concerned, too locked inside her own worries to speak. Too frustrated and angry at Usagi to imagine what she would do to her when they found her. She hoped to Aries that she hadn't been attacked by a youma or their new enemy. That she was safe… somewhere. But, she knew when she found her, The Rabbit would have it.

Really. How many times had she told her to come to the shrine today? Had she forgotten, been distracted, or had she really become that disrespectful? She had seen her just that morning – everything had seemed fine. But, it wouldn't have been the first time she had disappeared without warning. Usagi could be a real idiot sometimes… but, maybe, secretly, Rei liked that part of her. Simply because she wasn't as carefree as her odangoed friend.

"You know…" Minako's advicing voice broke through the air, through the silence, through her thoughts. There was a sly coyness there, a knowledge of something that shouldn't be known. "You don't have to hide it."

"Hide what?" Rei asked, acting uninterested. Innwardly, she was on red-alert. What was she inferring?

They kept walking.

"Your crush… on _her_." Minako answered subtly.

Rei's amethysts narrowed and she turned to Minako, in utter shock. She stopped in her tracks. Panic ensued. "How… how do you know about that?"

Minako smiled teasingly. "I'm The Goddess Of Love, remember?"

"That… that doesn't explain anything." Rei clenched her fists. "Minako." She said sternly. "Not even Ouji-san knows." _And he's the closest family I have._

Minako stopped walking too, turning on her heel to look at the miko. She saw the fright in her eyes, the guilt. Her face turned solemn and empathetic.

A light breeze fingered through the senshis' golden and ebony locks, softly ruffling Minako's skirt and Rei's turtle neck as the two held gazes for a moment.

Finally, Minako sighed and looked down. "I can just see it. The looks that you two share. The closeness you two have. It's as plain as day, and no one even notices." She rose her head up toward the sky, envious of such a love. Envious of such a relationship. "I just pick up on that kind of stuff and put two and two together, you know?"

Rei stared at her friend, seeing the pain in her eyes. The slight jealousy she tried to hide so well. The strong desire for love, for someone to love and for someone to love her. She suddenly felt bad for her. "Does anyone else know?" she asked, calmer than earlier.

"I told Makoto and Ami a while ago before you showed up." Mina smiled to herself, still feeling unaccomplished in not being able to convince them. "But, they don't believe me."

Rei looked to the side. She knew why. She wasn't sure if she should be relieved or disappointed. Her friend seemed to be feeling the latter. At least she knew, now, what had been so _hush-hush_ earlier.

Minako shook her own self-pity off and turned to Rei to give her a reassuring smile. It wasn't about Mina right now. "Oh, cheer up!" She mused, "I'm just trying to let you know I'm on your side."

Rei turned back to Mina, obsidian orbs glimmering with a shimmer of astonishment and a sliver of hope. "Really?"

"Yeah!" exclaimed Mina encouragingly. "Go after her, girl! What have you got to lose?"

Rei smiled slightly, feeling grateful for a friend like Mina. "Thank you, Minako." If only her other friends could be that supportive.

And, that's when someone's communicator _beep_ed. Rei realized that it was hers and took the pink device out of her back jean pocket, pressing the button to receive the message.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Makoto. Did you find her?"

Back at the Crown Arcade, Ami sat playing in front of an arcade machine, tapping buttons and moving the designated knob. Makoto had actually flirted with Motoki a bit while she had looked, and he had even helped her search for The Rabbit. Ami had looked for a while, too, but once they had given up, she had asserted herself to beating the highest score on _Sailor V_. That's when Makoto had taken a seat beside Ami and figured she'd better report to Mina and Rei to see how they were doing. "No, we didn't come up with anything. Motoki didn't even know."

"She hadn't came in yet? She's not there at all?"

"Not that I've been aware of."

"Well, I guess it's up to us then. Let us know if she turns up."

"Will do."

_Click._ The screen went fuzzy, then went black, and Rei stashed the communicator back where it belonged.

"What did they say?" inquired an anxious Mina.

"She's not there. So, she must be at Mamouru's."

Minako nodded. "Okay, then. Let's go!"

And, then they were running again. Just like that. Sprinting toward the college student's apartment as if their lives depended on it. Maybe they did.

Ten minutes later, they were at his door. Rei lifted a big fist and pounded. It was nighttime, and Usagi had sure as hell better be inside.

Rei and Minako lingered a moment. No answer.

"Usagi!" Rei shouted, pounding again, and growing more aggravated.

"Open the door, Mamouru!" yelled Minako, beginning to pound her own fist on the door, though not nearly as irate at Rei was becoming.

A second passed.

"Open the damn door, or I'm burning the damn thing down!" Rei beat the door even harder and even louder.

A minute passed. Two minutes.

The fire senshi had had enough.

"Okay! _That's it!_" Rei held her Crystal Wand up, ready to transform and blow the man's apartment room to oblivion.

Minako stuck an arm out to stop her. "Wait!" she cautioned. Rei tensed. "I hear footsteps…"

And, sure enough, the door swung open a few seconds later. Mamouru stood there, his black hair ruffled. His shirt half-way undone. "Hi…" He seemed nervous, looking away with a loss for words, rubbing one of his eyes sleepily.

"Get out of my way." Rei spat, marching in and pushing Mamouru aside. She didn't want to imagine what him and Usagi had been doing all evening long. At moment, she just wanted to find the Rabbit and make her life a living hell so she wouldn't make everyone worry for her so much.

Minako gave an embarrassed grin. "Sorry, we've been looking for Usagi. We were supposed to all meet after school today. She never showed up…"

"Oh." Was all Mamouru said for a moment. Boy, did he feel guilty now. "I… I had no idea." He scratched his head in grimace.

While Minako and Mamouru were talking, Rei stepped into the living room and instantly saw Usagi lying on the couch. Her first instinct was to flip her over onto the floor and yell at her for all the trouble she had caused. Then, she noticed she was asleep. Her blonde pigtails were undone, leaving her hair long and flowing. Her faerie pink, above-knee, long-sleeved, off-the-shoulder dress was lower than usual, even the black cami under it was pulled down, exposing her pink, polka-dotted bra.

Rei blinked. Then, her cheeks began to redden, realizing what had went on here. Realising she was staring at Usagi's body in a way that… she wasn't supposed to.

No. She wouldn't allow herself to get flustered. Not when she was angry at Usagi. Not when Usagi had done her and her friends wrong.

She composed herself and walked angrily over to the blonde, shaking her furiously, and shouted, "Wake up!"

Usagi woke up with a start, then slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes. "What is it, Reeii-chaan?" she whined.

Rei placed her hands on her hips and stared Usagi down. "You didn't come today!"

"What?" Usagi glanced up at her fiery friend. "What are you talking about?"

"The meeting. The senshi meeting at the shrine, Usagi. _You didn't come_."

Oh.. Whoops. "Heheheheh!" laughed Usagi sheepishly. "Yeah… sorry about that… I guess I forgot..."

"That's _no excuse_, Usagi!" Rei yelled, her blood boiling. She crossed her arms. "You just wanted to get hot and heavy with Mamouru."

Now, it was Usagi's turn to blush. Deeply, too. She pointed at Rei. "H-Hey! That's not exactly-"

"I don't want to hear it, Usagi!" Rei fumed, not allowing the girl to finish. "I thought you were more responsible than that by now."

"I am!" The Rabbit shouted back.

"Then, Why don't you show it? _Ever_?" She retorted. "We had a really important meeting today. You knew about it, and you didn't show up."

Usagi let that sink in, her shoulders falling as the truth of it hit her. She saw the reflection of disappointment, the burn of betrayal in Rei's eyes. How hurt the black-haired beauty truly was. She looked away in shame, feeling guilty now. She'd let Rei down. Let everyone down. What if they had been attacked? She wouldn't been able to help them because she wouldn't have been there. "I'm sorry," she apologized, her face falling into culpability and sadness. "I really am sorry, Rei-chan."

Rei stared at her friend as Usagi began to tear up. She waited a moment, thinking Usagi would shake it off as always. Then, when she didn't, she began to feel… guilty. She didn't let it show, though. She held her ground, and instead gently grabbed Usagi's wrist. "C'mon. Let's go home."

Usagi gathered her things and put on her black heels, then allowed Rei to drag her out of Mamouru's apartment without even a complaint or a whimper. Rei faked a smile and waved her goodbye to Mamouru, remembering her manners, and Usagi flickered a sad smile in his direction. She wiped her tears, too lost in her own sorrows and hurt emotions to really focus on anything else, as Mamouru sadly watched her go, hoping to check on her later, while Minako said her own goodbyes and slowly followed the two girls out the apartment complex.

All of them parted ways once they were outside and walked through the pitch black darkness of the night. Minako wished Rei luck and went left, while Usagi and Rei went right. Street lights and near-by houses were their only guides, their only beacons during the long way home. The only sounds consisting of the zooming of cars as they seldom passed by, or the cooling whistle of the breeze as it tossed their hair and pieces of their clothing.

Rei wondered if she had actually went too far this time, had let her anger and feelings for Usagi control her actions, and thought about ways she might be able to sway the Odango from such a tepid trance. Usagi, for the sake of her senshi duties and her friends, made up her mind not to see Mamouru for a while and pondered how she would make it up to her friends. Especially Rei.

Needless to say, they both felt conflicted, yet, unbeknownst to either of them, only the other could help heal the inner turmoil.


	10. Distance Is But A Length Of Measurement

**Here is another chapter that focuses solely on the girls' thoughts and feelings and reasons for certain things. I wanted to try and explain everything from the last chapter and set a small foundation for what will happen in later ones. I hope you don't mind. x**

* * *

_The next two days neither of them talked, save for short sentences and one-word answers._

They walked to school in silence, not even exchanging glances. Everyone, even passer-bys who did not particularly famailiarise with the two senshi, knew that something was awry. Ikuto-mama even noticed that the two girls were acting as if something bothered them – _what _it was, exactly… well, that was something she was unsure of.

And, although both attempted to feign their way through school, their closest friends even sensed that they weren't their usual selves. That there was a hidden problem beneath the fake smiles and the false reassurances. That, in their eyes, there was something distant. Something sad.

- x –

The teacher, dressed in his usual faculty attire, wandered around in the front of the classroom, casually lecturing about mathematical equations and algebraic expressions.

Of course, Usagi sat with her chin resting in her palm, not the least bit interested in taking notes or listening to Mr. Wakane talk about numbers. Instead, blue sapphires stared ahead, at nothing in particular. Empty. Troubled. Thoughtful. Specifically, about the day before. About the realization she had come to.

The realization that… she wanted to forget. She had always wanted to forget, ever since she had re-remembered. Perhaps, that's partially why she had ditched the shrine meeting, and claimed to 'forget'. Perhaps, that's why she had chosen Mamouru, because she hadn't had the opportunity to remember before. Perhaps, that's why she had wanted to disregard her feelings for Rei and push them away as if they had never existed in the first place.

Because of the memories. The quick flickers of her and Rei during her time in the Silver Millennium.

_[Flashback]_

_Silver Millennium._

"_Princess Serenity."_

_The Moon Heir, who had been standing upon the royal balcony and gazing at Earth, spun around to see Princess Mars clad in her senshi fuku. The ravenette stood behind her, and stared at the white-gowned blonde with an understanding, with a softness to her features. The princess of purity felt a sweet smile envelop her lips at seeing the one closest to her. At seeing the one person she loved so dearly and so unconditionally. The one person who… always seemed to make her truly happy. _

"_Hello, Mars." She greeted. Her smile turned slightly teasing, flirting even, as she eyed the woman's warrior uniform. "I see that you failed to forget my weakness for one in combatant clothing while you were away."_

_Princess Sailor Mars smirked. Her princess could be so amusingly foolish at times. "I have just returned from a battle on Phobos, Princess." She took a few steps forward so that she stood directly in front of her lunar love. A gloved hand rose up to cup Serenity's cheek. To touch it. To caress it. Her amethyst eyes bore into Serenity's sapphire ones tenderly. "Surely, you know I only fight to protect you."_

_The Princess Of The Moon returned the gesture by reaching up to cover Mars' hand with her own. She released a small laugh. "Yes, I am fully aware." Her own eyes reflected something deeper than respect or friendship for the woman before her. Much deeper. Her sapphire pools shone with just as much affection and gratitude as she could offer, and she took the raventte's other dangling hand into her own empty one. "The combination of all of the stars in the galaxy could not compare to all my gratitude. You do so much for me, and I must let you know that I am eternally grateful for it. For… everything." Her eyes sparkled. "For… you."_

_The War Princess smiled full-heartedly, obviously touched by her Princess' endearing words. She squeezed the blonde's hand. "And, I am grateful for you."_

_[End Flashback]_

The memory still left Usagi blushing. Blushing more than anything, but also left her brain puzzled and head reeling. She couldn't tell if it was real or not. It felt like it actually had happened in her past life… but… how could she be sure? Why was she getting these images now, instead of when she had first regained all of her memories as the Moon Princess?

But, then, she thought… maybe… it wasn't that simple. Maybe those type of moments… that those memories… were earlier during her time in the Silver Millennium. Before her death and Queen Beryl. And.. maybe… even before Endymion….

No, no, no! That couldn't be possible!

….Could it?

Usagi thought a moment.

When she had awakened as the Princess of the Moon, she only received flashbacks of her and Endymion and the last battle before they died. The memoirs of Endymion had flooded back almost instantly, because… those had been the most recent. It seemed as if it had taken her longer – much longer – to regain the ones of her and Rei – if, of course, if that's what they were, and she still had a hunch that there were more to come. More to be remembered.. if they were memories. And, if they were, it would only make sense if they were before Endymion, because she definitely knew the ones with him _weren't_ just dreams or illusions.

It started in flashes, bits and pieces here and there, like the one she had just seen. She still got them sometimes. Though, at times, the images seemed so ancient, so obscure, she wondered if such reminisces weren't just subconscious fantasies. In hindsight, they really began once she began to have feelings for Rei. In subtle dreams, barely recognizable at first... back when they were searching for the crystal treasures and the Messiah of Silence. Then, she began to have foggy moments of déjà vu during the day. Then, slowly, after her Starseed had been taken, she began to actually have short, but clear and delicate recollections. But, now, she had been having them much more often now, much more clearer, with emotion, as if they were real. As if they had actually happened. _Especially_ since Rei started staying over at her house.

These were the memories she was running away from, the ones that played in her mind. She found herself revisiting these flashbacks once she had witnessed them, these daydreams that overcame her without warning. She couldn't understand why they were happening, or what they were… where they came from, or if they were even genuine memories. All she knew was… they were making her feelings for Rei-chan stonger. And, that… well… that was a problem, right? Her goal had originally been to avoid her crush on the miko, to throw it away, disregard it, and continue as normal. But, now, how could she do that, when every time she looked at her black-haired friend, she flashed back to the unsettlingly comfortable Silver Millennium dreams/memories that had recently begun to affect her? How could she keep trying to ignore her feelings, when, every time she looked at her black-haired friend, she felt a slight pang to be the least bit _more_ than just 'best friends'?

_Ugh!_

There had to be something she could do to both make it up to Rei, for treating her so wrongly, _and_ prevent these visions from affecting her! She had considered talking to the psychic girl about it, to confront her with these weird flashbacks, explain that they had been the reason for avoiding the shrine meeting(and Rei), and see if the miko could somehow take them away. But, then… that meant she would have to explain _what_, exactly, was happening in her visions… and that… that was something Usagi dared not go into detail about.

Besides… her guilt and feelings had her handcuffed. She could barely look at her, much less speak to her, without feeling some sort of heartache.

She sighed.

There had to be something she could do. There just had to be.

- x-

Rei sat at her round lunch table, surrounded by girls who adored her. Private School friends who knew nothing of her life as a senshi, or of her love for Usagi, for that matter. Normal girls who chatted animatedly about normal things and upcoming events as the miko stoically stared into space.

She hated not talking to her blonde friend. It was almost as if a giant wall had been built between them, and an uncomfortable atmosphere always lingered in the air now whenever they were together. She thought it would pass – Usagi's silent moping. It wasn't like her to not talk. It wasn't like her to just stare into space and get lost for long periods of time without having hearts in her eyes. It wasn't like her to… not act like Usagi.

But, ever since the day before, ever since they had left Mamouru's, Usagi had barely said five words to her the whole day, and Rei, not wanting to further upset her, did the same. She felt responsible and she blamed herself. She convinced herself that she had went too far. That she had over-reacted when she'd found Usagi at Mamouru's, and had said too much. That she let their time together get the best of her. Usagi, after all, had originally agreed to spend time with _her_ and their friends. To come to _her_ shrine… even if it was dismantled. Not Mamouru's. And, even more disconcerting, the Rabbit hadn't even bothered to tell them that she had been with him, much less bring her communicator along in the first place. In her own defense, the fire senshi had had every right to worry about that _odango-atama_ and be furious once she had discovered she was perfectly fine(and not _dead _or _injured_, like she had initially thought).

But, then again, perhaps she had been wrong to lash out like she had. Even though she had matured quite a bit, Usagi was still Usagi. Forgetful. Ditsy. And, still not the most responsible person ever. It had been only natural for her to not show up at the shrine, because that was the way she was - she had done that sort of thing and unintentionally ditched her friends before, after all. At this point, it was even expected of her… because that's just who the beautiful blonde was.

Plus, Usagi was with Mamouru. Usagi and Mamouru were together, and they had every right to spend time with one another. Mamouru always came first in Usagi's eyes, and everyone knew that. They were an 'item' – a couple, and had been in a relationship both their past and present lives. It hadn't been Rei's place to act on her seemingly unreciprocated feelings for the Rabbit. It hadn't been her place to allow her jealousy to get the best of her, to guide her anger… when her and Usagi were just simply 'best friends' now.

She had already had her chance, when Beryl had brainwashed Mamouru and turned him against them. She had already had her chance, when Mamouru had decided to break up with The Rabbit. Both times, she had had the opportunity to become more with Usagi… to be in a relationship, to take advantage of the situation. Yet, she still had encouraged her to go after him. To not give up. To be with him, even when the sight of them and the mere thought of them being together pierced her heart like a thousand knives. Even in their past lives, in the Silver Millenium, when they _had_ been more than best friends, when her and Usagi had been… together -_ before_ they met the Prince of Earth, before the war with Beryl, before everything turned to hell and they were reincarnated here, in the present, on Earth – even then… she had made Serenity forsake her, and had even (ironically) initially been the one to jumpstart her and Endymion's relationship. Even when it felt like her heart was breaking into a million, tiny glass shards.

She had always been there for Usagi, and always would be. Usagi's happiness triumphed everything else. Usagi's safety and uttermost best effort was more dear to Rei than her own. And, that's why… that's always why she put Usagi before herself or anyone else. And, that's why… she was so worried about her now.

Rei would have to find a way to get through to her, to apologise. To come to terms with her over-reaction and how she should have allowed Usagi to at least say good-bye to Mamouru. To become close like they had been, like they usually were, and break down all the walls and all of the discomfort that had been built up. Maybe she could try talking to her later on that evening (if she was lucky), or even the next day might would work.

In any case, she wanted things to return to normal soon. The emotional distance between them had been long enough.


	11. Interactions and Interludes

**Finally got a new chapter up! This one is a little long(not just because of this bolded blurb), and I apologise if the events do not flow as smoothly as they should. It was hard to fit this whole "episode" into one chapter, and I found it hard to keep my thoughts consistent upon more than one sitting(I may go back in and add a small, unimportant scene or two between dialogues to keep it practical). I hope the transitions from perspectives and events don't confuse. It was done as necessary(and as desired) - I hope you find the shift enjoyable.**

**On a more excited, manic note, this is the first appearance of the Outers since the story's genesis! SQUEAL. As you read, you may be able to notice how much I have come to adore them... especially Michiru. With that said, I admit I became a little character-happy with our favourite greenette, seeing as she is my second favourite senshi(Usagi being my first, of course), and I cannot tell you how much I love the interaction(s) between Michiru and Rei... which, I fondly based off of episode 171, if you're wondering.**

**In any case, I notice I am rambling. Please do not let me distract you further. Read for your enjoyment, and review to satisfy my curiosity. I always love hearing from you guys, and I really appreciate your support! x**

* * *

_So, here they were. At the Cafe Crown._

The three inner senshi, along with the senshi of time, all shared a booth table. Ami and Makoto made up one seat, while Minako and Setsuna sat side-by-side in the one opposite. Adjacent from them, naturally, was Haruka and Michiru who shared a two-chair table and sat across from each other. Now, the only two missing were Usagi and Rei.

But… that was how it was supposed to be.

For now, at least.

They hadn't ordered, nor had Unazuki-san even attended to them yet. Actually, they had just freshly arrived. But, it was obvious that they were all waiting for something other than food service.

"So," Haruka finally interjected, breaking whatever indifferent atmosphere lingered among them. She draped one arm across the shelf of her seat lazily while the other idly fiddled with a coin on the table. Her navy eyes looked up at the ceiling, clad in the usual male Mugen Gakugen attire. The sandy-blonde senshi's voice was husk and careless as she spoke. "Could you remind me why we're here again?"

Michiru shot her lover a strict look from across the table in reaction to such a rude remark. "Haruka!" she hissed barely above a whisper, her face spilling that of motherly and spousely discipline. Why was she reacting so cruel? They had only just got here, and it was not as if they had any plans that evening. It was simply irrational and quite uncharacteristic, the greenette thought, for Haruka to even address the matter in such a way. It concerned their princess, afterall… that should have been reason enough to care.

However, when the sky senshi didn't notice or even hint to acknowledge the greenette's change in facial expression, the sea senshi decided to lightly laugh her lover's comment off and flash a small grin to the surrounding senshi. "Sorry," she spoke softly as she always had, still carrying a flow of elegance and smoothness in her tone. "Haruka has been irritable and restless as of late. What she means is-"

"How does this concern Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru, and I?" Haruka edgily interrupted once more. Sure, it was about the princess… but, as long as she wasn't in any danger, she did not see why they had to be here. They weren't exactly in Bunny's little circle of friends, and this wasn't a 'life or death' situation. The way she saw it, she could have been having alone-time with Michiru right about now.

Michiru blinked, taken aback by the abruptness of her girlfriend. She must have had other plans the greenette had been unaware of before they were called here.

Makoto was the one to respond just as boldly, albeit calmer. "We want you to help us get Rei and Usagi back on track."

"They haven't spoken to us, much less each other, for three days. We've tried to get them to make up or to talk to them, but they are both too stubborn to listen." Ami added, glancing up from her textbook. "I don't think either of them are studying either."

"And, neither of them have been the same since Rei and I found Usagi at Mamouru's!" Minako explained. She shielded a hand beside her mouth and spoke to the Outers in whisper of a secret. "I think Usagi and Mamouru made out for the first time, and almost did _it_!"

The outers stared at Minako for a moment.

Setsuna maturely tried to stifle a laugh. Good thing Hotaru-chan was still at school… she didn't need to be hearing such things.

"That's so adorable…" Michiru reminisced. "I remember the first time Haruka and I did that." A sweet grin hid her sly teasing.

Haruka's eyes grew wide as her flippant composure seemed to dissipate. She turned to her love with a blush scattered across her cheeks and gasped in embarrassment. "M-Michiru!"

Ami flustered furiously and attempted to hide herself in the pages of her book.

Makoto sweat-dropped and began to twitch slightly. After a moment, she spoke. "M-Minako-chan! You don't tell people that… That's business that stays between Mamouru and Usagi-chan."

"What? I whispered to them in secret!" Minako blinked, defending herself innocently. She was just relaying details to the complicated problem before them. How was that bad?

"Nevermind…" Makoto sighed with a shake of her head.

"So, you want us to help reunite Hino Rei-san and Tsukino Usagi-san?" Setsuna asked inquisitively, staring at the three girls in question and returning everyone to the task.

They all nodded.

"But, why?" Michiru wondered with insight. "Don't you think they'll eventually settle their differences on their own?"

The three inner senshi exchanged thoughtful glances. After a moment, the answer was clear and they replied in unison. "No."

"They've been upset with each other before… and it's never been this long." Ami said, finally cooled down to normal from the previous occurrence. "Usually, they apologise and are back to their normal selves by now."

"We think… we think…" started Makoto, unsure about announcing their group's little secret. She looked to Minako for help.

"We think they like each other and are just too scared to admit it." The senshi of love finished for her.

"And, it seems like the… circumstance… with Usagi and Mamouru didn't help them, either. Actually, by the looks of it, it pushed them even further away. It's even affecting their capability of functioning and... their health." Ami pointed out in concern.

"So… what do you think we should do?" Minako asked with hopeful eyes.

A variety of thoughts passed through the three outer senshi, however their returned stoic, dutiful expressions prevented any faces from being interpreted or read. Something telepathic and anxious seemed to preoccupy all three of them. Silence filled the room a moment before, finally, someone spoke up.

"Well, if it's affecting Bunny's well-being…" Haruka considered tensely after a moment, her hand rubbing her chin. "We should probably cooperate with you."

"And… for the sake of your team as a whole." Setsuna added in her enigmatic, yet logical way. "There are new threats approaching that you must be ready for… I'm sure you have faced one already."

The inner senshi regarded the senshi of time in shock and wonder, taken aback by what she had just said. What a coincidence.

"Rei and Usagi encountered a powerful youma the other day…" Ami mused.

"How did you… How did you know that?" Minako asked dubiously, as her blue eyes searched the older woman's dark face.

"Because we fought one today." Michiru replied, stealing everyone's gazes. Her features were strong and focused. Precognition, a sense of prediction and vibration, flashed through her aquamarine eyes. "Even now, I sense the seas are beginning to rise…"

"And… there's much more to come." Setsuna closed her eyes, somewhat knowing of the future, and somewhat knowing of Time's ticking terrors. Decision. Death. The Sun. The Blackness. The Void. She could only see so much in the realm of space and time before she was cut off, before her link was dismembered and scattered into alternate points across the fabric of reality. That's when she allowed her garnets to appear again, to peer into the present in which she now resided.

There was a moment of silence. A moment of tension. Of wonder. Of worry.

Then, suddenly, Haruka stood up. Her navy orbs fell on the entrance to the store. "I'm going to talk to Usagi."

Just outside the glass window panes stood The Rabbit, gazing blankly at a game poster. In her high school uniform as always. Blonde odangoed hair-style as always. Only… her expression was not as happy, not as radiant, as it always was. Her cerulean blue eyes seem vacant, sad. She seemed frail, possibly weak. Certainly exhausted, and certainly not herself.

This abrupt action and daring declaration threw everyone off-guard for a slight second and they all turned to glance in the direction Haruka was facing. When they all regained their usage of words and reactions, it was Michiru who grabbed the masculine woman's wrist as the sky senshi began to step forward. "Maybe you should wait," she offered cautiously.

"It's okay, Michiru," Haruka answered reassuringly, flashing her girlfriend a small grin. "I just need to talk to her."

Michiru hesitated, knowing that such things – given the right words being said - could change the outcome of everything. Knowing that their agreed assistance in helping reunite Hino Rei and Tsukino Usagi could possibly swerve-ball the entire future of Crystal Tokyo if interpreted wrong. Of course, she held no qualms about the two deciding to become a couple… if they ever did. She thought they were a lovely match, even. However, if the two did ever decide to date, it could possibly leave the future hanging in the balance.

But, finally, she made her decision. She released her grip on her girlfriend and sent an encouraging nod, trusting the sky senshi to know what she was doing.

Then, Haruka was going outside, strolling over to her 'koneko-chan'. To the one who had gave her a choice. To the one who had given her hope. To the one who had put life above all else. To the Messiah.

And, she was determined to help her, now that she knew. She was determined to return the favour, and to try her best to set Bunny on the right track again.

-x-

"Yo,"

Usagi jumped and released a small gasp of surprise before turning around to notice the greeting had come from Haruka. "Oh… h-hi," She said awkwardly, her eyes sliding to the side slightly. She hadn't expected to run into the sky senshi… especially since the Outers had been content with doing their own thing and distancing themselves for a while.

The sandy-blonde woman leaned closer to The Rabbit, choosing to lean on the one arm that pressed against the display glass coolly while the other remained pinned to her pants pocket. Her expression was relaxed, her tone simultaneously mischievous and curious. "Whatcha up to, _Koneko-chan_?"

Usagi grinned nervously. For some reason, Haruka always made her feel anxious. _Why is she always so close to me?_ It didn't particularly bother the blonde… the closeness. More often than not, it distracted her. It took her a moment to reply. "I… I was just thinking of going into the arcade and playing some games…" she looked over and pointed the poster of an arcade game she had been fixated upon only a few moments before.

Haruka feigned surprise. "Really?" she questioned in mock interest. "I was thinking about beating my racing score." She smirked in the collaboration of a new idea. "Would you care to join me?"

_Bb-bmmp._ Her heartbeat. She could hear it. She could feel a sweat-drop slide down the side of head, and a small tickle of blush dab her cheeks as her answer sounded more confident than she felt. "Sure."

"Come on, then!" exclaimed the sky senshi, grabbing the Rabbit's arm and dragging her into the arcade. Even through such small conversation, she could tell something was preoccupying the odangoed girl. Bothering her. Perhaps, if they played a few games, she'd feel comfortable enough to tell her about things going on between her and Hino Rei.

And… if not… Haruka had no qualms about bringing up the issue, either. She intended to tell the Rabbit what needed to be said. To warn her, if no one else would.

- x -

A moment later, Rei squared around the corner and stepped into the Crown Café, barely missing her odangoed friend and the masculine-like outer go into the game centre next door. She stopped short upon entrance, her amethysts scanning the tables and booths in wonder of her friends, who seemed to no longer be here. The possibility of eating by herself was seeming more likely by the minute, and she half-way wondered where the rest of her group could be.

Then, she caught eye of a waving hand, and was suddenly taken by surprise after noticing who it belonged to. _Kaioh Michiru-san?_

Sure enough, Michiru sat in a table, with her perfect seaweed-like locks, elegant smile, and pristine posture. It was just her. No Haruka. No Outers. And… even no Usagi – who held such admiration for the artist, Rei would not have been surprised if she had been here, too.

So, did that mean something had happened?

No.

Rei quickly shook off the thoughts and regained her composure, and walked over to table. She convinced herself that it was just common circumstance. That nothing bad had happened and no one was in trouble. But… of course… that still didn't explain why her and Michiru were the only ones here. Aside from, of course, a few scattered civilians she wasn't as familiar with.

Where were her friends?

Michiru smiled politely, gesturing for the ravenette to sit down. "Hello, Hino-san. It's nice to see you."

Rei gave a small smile and took a seat across from the sea senshi. "Hi." Any other time, she would have been the instigator of conversation. However, Michiru had an effect on her… like a teacher did on a student. She wanted to impress her, yet, at the same time, felt appalled and outmatched by her remarkable capabilities and royal mannerisms.

"Are you doing well?"

"Yes, of course!" Rei lied, faking a smile with a dismissive wave of her hand and looking a fool. "Why do you ask?"

The greenette sat her arms up and neatly hooked her fingers together in order to rest her chin atop. Her sweet smile and deep gaze toward the senshi of fire was a sign that she hadn't believed a word she had said.

Rei should have known. Her outside act might could trick the public and outsiders, perhaps… but, never someone as highly intuitive as Michiru. She attempted to reform to a more refined disposition, not wanting to seem so silly now.

"A few little birdies told me that you and Usagi were at odds with another."

A small droplet of perspiration slipped down the side of Rei's head as her expression suddenly became a mixture of disbelief and annoyance. She raised an eyebrow, suspicious and nearly fully aware of whom the culprit… or, rather, _culprits…_ were. "And, where are these…'little birdies'?"

Michiru snickered slightly. "Your friends left a few minutes before you came in." She answered with humoured poise.

Rei narrowed her eyes. "Huh."_ What friends they are. _If they told Michiru about her and Usagi's situation, there was no telling who else knew about it. It wasn't even their business to tell anyway! Much less plan for Michiru to talk to her about her 'problems'. Her so-called 'friends' had set her up to come for a therapy session. Not to hang out, it seemed.

The sea senshi laughed, supposedly from seeing the miko's expression. "And, you can't get too mad at your friends," She advised motherly, "They're just worried about you."

Rei shifted her gaze to the side, feeling a shade of pink scatter across her cheeks. "I know." She both hated and admired how Michiru could understand just what she was thinking without batting an eye.

"Besides, I think they're right."

Rei glanced over at Michiru for a mere moment in new interest. "Yeah?" she wondered curiously, "About what?"

"About you and Usagi." She answered simply. "You two should make up."

Her amethysts widened, then glimpsed down. A small tinge of dark purple sadness outlined her irises. She hesitated to admit the next words… even to herself. "I… I don't know if that's a good idea. I was pretty unfair to her. I said… a lot of things that I… shouldn't have."

Aquamarine eyes shone understandably. "You know… Haruka and I have gotten into a few unsettling quarrels before. Especially when we were just learning to accept each other… Oh, Ruka would get so angry at me… she'd storm out and drive away on her motorcycle!" The greenette laughed at the memory and waited a moment before returning to her more important train of thought. "But… soon, we realized that we didn't want to lose the closeness we had with one another, and we always hated how the arguments made us feel." Michiru explained, now looking out the glass windows of the building in reflection.

Rei stared at the woman, both piqued and entertained by her share of the past. She couldn't imagine the two ever arguing or even being a disagreement with one another. They cooperated so perfect together, and she couldn't help but ask. "What did you do? How did you… fix it?"

"We put aside our differences and learned to sacrifice something for another. Sometimes, one of us would put our pride on the line and be the first to apologise. Other times, one of us would follow the others' lead, do what they wanted, even if we didn't necessarily agree with it. And, if there was an issue that bothered us… we began to talk it out and settle things among calm disputes instead of allowing our actions or worries act first." She turned back to Rei with a glimmer in her eyes. A soft smile.

The miko absorbed what she had said, took it all in. She understood what Michiru was telling her… that, if she truly felt guilty, she should apologise first and talk it out with Usagi to know how she felt, too. She couldn't just rely on assumptions alone. She would only truly know when she confronted Usagi face-to-face about things, and would have to swallow her own fretful emotions about doing so to do it.

After a moment, Rei smiled and nodded in respectful gratitude. A small blush formed upon her face upon the reintroduction of nerves. "Th-Thank you, Michiru-san."

The sea senshi was unphased, returning a broad smile and a pair of delighted jades. "Of course."

With that, Rei stood up and scooted her chair in, then bowed in departure. "I enjoyed the chat. It… really helped." She turned and began walking back toward the clear double door. Her palm pressed against the glass to exit.

"Oh, and Rei-san?" Michiru's voice rang from her seat in an added note.

The ravenette halted in her leave and turned to glance back at the sea senshi one last time, with her feet in mid-stride and hand pushing one door half-way. Her expression was a question in itself. "Yeah?"

"Don't worry. I think you two will have a relationship just like me and Haruka someday." The greenette's words were genuine and her eyes just as encouraging, yet her smile, although sweet, was somewhat cunning and coy. As if, lying below her words, hid a subtle air of teasing.

The miko blinked a few times, flashing back to when her and Michiru had been fighting Queen Nehelenia. Michiru had been talking about her and Usagi then, too, and had said something strikingly similar…

'_You two must be close, like me and Haruka._'

Rei flushed all the same at either allusion, her response obviously a delayed one. She looked down, embarrassed by her own heated reaction. After a moment or two of standing there, a stuttered "M-Maybe…" was all she could think to say.

And, without another second to lose, she waved 'good-bye' to the mature woman and forced herself out the door and down the street before she could humiliate herself further.

- x -

Fingers gripped the steering wheel. A fluid yank to the right. Then, the left. Around the curve. Around lanes of cars. One baby-doll shoe firm on the acceleration pedal. Two baby-blue eyes firmly glued to the screen.

But, not all the determination in the world could possibly win against Haruka Tenoh.

The familiar sports car lapped her.

Once.

Twice.

Three times in one minute.

_What?!_ It still shocked her every time. How could her opponent _possibly_ speed around the track so fast? They had only just started a few minutes ago, and she was still on her first lap.

She tried to maneuver through the other vehicles faster. To press the acceleration pedal harder.

But, too soon, Usagi's chosen racecar was spinning. Spiraling off the track. And, out of control.

GAME OVER.

"Awwaah! Not again!" The odangoed girl whined, slumping in her seat. It was the tenth time in a row the sky senshi had beaten her in the arcade game. Usagi would have offered to play others – ones she knew she was better at, like _Sailor V_ – but she knew all too well that the arcade racing was the only machine game the woman beside her would ever play.

"Don't worry, Odango," Haruka smirked, her arms folding behind her head as she leniently relaxed back in her chair. "You'll be able to beat me one day."

Usagi sighed and looked down. "I hope so…" She always tried so hard to beat Haruka at these games, but she was always outmatched, inexperienced, and lacking… when it came to a competition with the sandy-blonde. The only one who could possibly counter Haruka in such perfection would be Michiru… but, to Usagi's knowledge, she hardly ever came into the arcade unless she came for Haruka. Michiru seemed too lady-like and mature for games like these, anyways.

"Odango, I have something to ask you." The sky senshi declared bluntly, focused forward.

Usagi straightened and turned in her seat to face the woman, her legs dangling off the side. The woman who seemed confident and a touch too thoughtful.

The Rabbit watched her with wide, wondering eyes for a moment, intrigued by what could be running behind the sky senshi's navy irises. "What is it?"

Haruka's next words were calm. Smooth. To the point. "How do you feel about Hino Rei-san?"

Usagi suddenly froze. Her mind stopped working. All former thoughts were replaced by shock. It took her more than a moment to regain herself, and when she finally did, she felt like her cheeks might suffer from sunburn… even though her and Haruka-san were _inside_. She blinked a couple of times. "Wh-Wh-What do you mean?"

"Is she _just_ a friend, Usagi?"

Usagi regarded this question cautiously. "Rei-chan is…" She bit her lip. What _was _Rei to her, exactly? Of course, she was her friend. Rei-chan was her best friend. Her very best friend. Sure, they were always arguing, but she was always there for Usagi. Her and Rei trusted one another, even when they couldn't necessarily confide in anyone else. And, Rei understood her better than anyone else. But… then…

She felt butterflies around the miko sometimes. She sometimes became extremely nervous for… what seemed like no reason at all. And, then there was their connection – that unfathomable, warm, insatiable, bewildering connection that made them so close. An unspoken, unsafe, unthinkable feeling that clouded around her when they were alone together… one that she certainly couldn't deny any longer… and one that she never had had around Mamo-chan. And, the flashbacks, of course, didn't make things any easier.

The blonde drew a blank. She didn't know how to answer. Because, the truth was… Rei was her friend, but… to Usagi… in reality… she was actually much more than that.

Then, a new idea arose to mind, a question of her own. Her flustered face cooled. Her astonishment subsided. "Wait…" Her expression became curious, inquisitive. Slightly suspicious. "Why are you asking me that, Haruka-chan?" Could it be… maybe… that she was jealous? But… why… if she had Michiru-san?… And, why would she ask about Rei-chan, specifically, in the first place…?

Haruka snickered, a sly smile painting her mannish features. She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, as if her spoken pondering had been just a passing thought. "It's okay if you like her, Odango," She began in a warning tone, "Just don't act on it."

"Why not?" The question rebelliously slipped between her lips before she had a chance to yank it back.

Cold, indigo eyes slid to the side to glance at Usagi. "I mean it, Odango." The smile vanished just as quickly as it had appeared, replaced by a thin line of seriousness and duty. "You could mess up your future."

"How?"

"Just take my word for it," Haruka evaded.

Usagi clenched her hands into fists and hopped off of her 'racecar' seat. Her big, wide, blue eyes, however, were pleading and unwavering. "Haruka-chan," Usagi begged, bringing one fist to her chest. "Please tell me what you mean."

The sky senshi's indigo orbs cut across the room, looking away again as she remained in denial. "I can't."

"But, why? Why are you being so secretive?" The blonde demanded.

"Michiru, Setsuna, and me… we've seen some of the future. We've been there. And, you have, too. Crystal Tokyo… you and Mamouru… Chibi-Usagi… it's all destined to happen."

Usagi stared, still not getting it. "I know that… but… what does that have to do with Rei-chan?"

There was a pause.

Haruka sighed, raking a hand through her sandy, tumbleweed curls. "Look, I don't care whether you and that Rei Hino girl get together or not." She stated boldly. Then, closing her eyes in a bit of a chuckle and grin she added, "To be honest, I actually think you guys would be really cute."

"R-Really?" After her surprised response, Usagi's face turned all shades of red, and she attempted to defend herself for the sake of... pride and self-worth… maybe even for the sake of' 'love and justice', too. "H-Hey! That's not-"

Too bad Haruka hadn't finished and didn't have time for silly excuses right now. Her solemn expression returned.

"But, it's too risky. If we let you take that chance and part from the Prince, you two may never hook back up or have Chibiusa in the future… and that would create a paradox for the rest of us."

Usagi tilted her head to one side, a confused, cat-like expression adorning her features as she tried to comprehend the closing context of what Haruka had said.

"'Pair… of… ducks'?"

Haruka shook her head and laughed. She could never quite be as serious as she wanted to with Usagi. What a shame. "No... No, silly." She tried clarifying. " _Para-dox. _It's when something that's not supposed to happen… happens anyway."

"Oooh," Usagi nodded understandably. Now, it was time to try and wrap her head around all of this. "So… you, Michiru-san, and Setsuna-san don't want me to tell Rei how I feel because you're afraid I'll mess up the future?"

Haruka bobbed her head once in confirmation.

"But… how did you know I liked her like that?"

"Oh, that's easy." Haruka turned to Usagi, finally twisting around in her seat enough to jump down and stand in front of the blonde. She smiled playfully… flirtingly, and swiftly tugged on one of The Rabbit's odangoed ponytails. "Because I know everything."

"Eh?!" Usagi cried, stunned she would even tell such a fib. "You do not!" She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

Haruka raised up her hands in surrender, amused. "Okay, okay. You got me…" The sky sensi began walking out toward the Game Crown doors to leave. She stashed her hands into her pants pockets and stopped, however, before stepping outside, glancing behind her shoulder to give Usagi a stern look. "But, seriously, Odango… Remember what I said."

The blonde's face fell into consideration. She nodded a hesitant "Okay," despite disagreeing with what the sky senshi had told her. Despite the whole topic concerning her and irritating her to no end. Despite every fibre in her body telling her to fight for her chance to be with Rei or somehow prove the sky senshi wrong.

But, that was just it. She couldn't. No matter how much she wanted to. It just... wouldn't be right to Mamouru. Not to mention Rei probably not having the same feelings...

"But.." Haruka said in the addition of another thought. "Don't let what I said keep you from being friends. You really should apologise to her."

Usagi stared at the sandy-blonde with round, astonished eyes. At least, it was nice to think that she still wanted her and Rei-chan to be friends. To not be completely distant. Somehow, the words gave her hope. Somehow, the words gave her a new confidence.

She nodded. "I-I'll try." She promised with a genuine grin.

Then, the blonde waved goodbye and thanked Haruka for playing the arcade racing game with her. It really had been quite fun... until... well... Haruka-chan's direct and strange inquiry...

"Anything to please the princess." Haruka winked. She was sure that Setsuna had long left to pick Hotaru-chan up from school, and that Michiru was finished talking to the shrine maiden and ready to meet her outside. Plus, she had said what she had needed to... so her work here was done. "Farewell, dear Odango."

And, with a sweeping bow, just like that, Haruka was gone.

Gone with the wind.


End file.
